Ye Mighty
by Eduard Kassel
Summary: Once more errant magic has sent Jade and her world on a new path. Or rather a new sea. In this strange new world Jade is on the high seas born of a desire. But the seas of wonders are overflowing with nightmares. In order to survive Jade finds herself making deals and crossing lines in pursuit of her goal. Will she remain true to her dream or will it be lost on the Grand Line?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures. Nor could I ever own the wonder of One Piece.

 **Author Announcement: Hello readers. Yes its a new story, and another PDJ one adopted by me. I loved the idea and I love One Piece. The chance to mix two of my favorite things was too much to pass up after Toxinvictoria bowed out. I have had this for awhile along with another project. I held back until the recent QoaO chapter was put out, I am trying to be progress things even as I satisfy new inspiration.**

 **Now that is out of the way let's get on with it shall we? A PDJ story I hope you will all enjoy.**

* * *

 _PDJ Proudly Presents:_

 _Betaed by: Zim'smostloyalservant, Trackula, and Toxinvictoria_

Original Concept by Toxinvictoria

 **Ye Mighty**

Chapter One

Gone to Sea

Jade felt the sharp, sand-tainted wind rip around her, her black coat pressed against her back and legs, the wide brim of her hat wiggling under the pressure.

She could hear the distant sounds of battle. But she did not see the battle in the distance. No, she saw it up close with ten sets of eyes watching the tragedy unfold. A people divided against themselves, each side convinced of its righteousness.

Though not as tragic as it should be, she admitted.

Pulling the mask away from her face, barely noting the familiar suction sensation, Miss All Sunday tilted it to shield her eyes from the sun beating down.

"Well?" Sir Crocodile asked.

They stood in a beautiful courtyard of Alubarna Palace, King Cobra nailed to a pillar next to her boss. The corpses of his loyal Kicking Claw troops were littering the immaculate grounds.

"Well, the battle itself is going as we expected. All the Princess' efforts have proven in vain. They are deaf to the Princess of Peace; her words cannot even be heard in that bloodlust, even the Straw Hats see that."

"So they are still alive?" Crocodile ground out, lighting a new cigar.

"Yep, even Mr. 1 is down. The marines have holed up in the embassy district, as expected, protecting the last civilians and the officials who fled the palace earlier. Smoker, though, is on his way here with the Princess. Kohza the Rebel seems to have vanished too, though he might have been killed. It is a battle, after all. Straw Hat is going to be here shortly too, seems Chaka is guiding him," she reported. Crocodile's eyes narrowed at the last part.

"How can that brat still be alive?" Crocodile asked. All Sunday wondered that as well — her saving him had been a risky move. It gained her nothing; foolish, but her actions were no mystery, she supposed.

That rookie reminded her of better times, in a better world, somehow. She had given him a chance, though, she had told him to flee. He was not ready to challenge a Warlord of the Sea.

He was as much a fool as he appeared, though. After throwing away her mercy, she could take care of him without regret. As Crocodile said, ideals could not change the course of history any more than prayer the course of a ship.

"The Princess will be useful in getting her father to cooperate," Crocodile said, vanishing into sand to reappear on the outer wall. Falling back into her shadow, Miss All Sunday fell up from the shadow to crouch next to him.

"When I get the information I need, we will kill both Nefeltaris. The claim will be that she tried to reason with her mad father and was murdered by him. Smoker is a problem, though. No one will believe someone of his level could be killed by King Cobra. Make him disappear, we will have him be one of the many who died when the stone burners went off," Crocodile concluded.

"And another victim to Mad Cobra's final travesty. With you stepping in to smother the fires and save half the city and what remains of the two armies. Who will be leaderless and shocked enough that when our plants hail you as the new king when you mournfully present them wth the dead princess and her tragic fate, none will question it. Well played, monster," she remarked on the latest change to the plan. He smiled a bit at that, and spoke.

"Take Smoker to Cleaner Point on the Sandora. It would be best if his body is never found, and I expect you to retrieve his Fruit when it reincarnates. I will take care of Chaka."

"Fine, but you realize the Officer agents are likely to die as is? Only Mr. 2 seems to be escaping after his defeat," she informed him.

"Their weakness is not my responsibility. After today, Baroque Works will shift to control this nation for next few years until we can start spreading its influence when this country belongs to us down to its soul. They are acceptable losses."

She only nodded to that. It was who he was, after all, and it was late in the game to care about such things now. At least Khriss was safe, and with the organization thinned out she could make a better case for bringing her and the others back into the fold.

Jade Chan glanced back to the captive king, and then looked out to his city bleeding as his people tore themselves apart. Yes, it was rather hypocritical to worry about saving a few lives when she had helped make this happen. And it would not be a utopia that rose from this ruin, she knew that perfectly well, there was not an end coming that could hope to justify these means.

This moment had been coming for years, still she couldn't help but contemplate how it had come to this, as she clenched a blue fist.

 **X X X**

It had been a routine adventure.

Wong, whose villainy had practically decayed to a recurring joke at this point, had reared back into relevance by sinking to an all time low, apparently. Like Shendu before him, he sought to revoke his loser status by retconning reality.

Specifically, he was trying to invoke the Six Realms of Desire, which unlike the Book of Ages was chaotic rather than orderly. If all six were summoned, it would blend the realms briefly and let the one at the center remake reality to their honest desire.

As few people truly grasped their own desires, it was seen as a risky gambit, and the merging of planes was never orderly. According to Uncle, it invited other realms to become tangled in the mess.

Tso Lan, via spell, had even offered them some counsel, as he feared such a conjunction could potentially obliterate the Netherworld and everyone in it.

So it came down to the final showdown within Las Vegas. Apparently, the city was a mystic center of desire from all the tourist and gambling stuff being its primary reason to exist.

Then things went off script.

Wong pulled it off. Jade was too late to stop the last seal from activating, and the world start to go al swirly. But she was inside the Circle of Reality with Wong, the eye of the storm.

Wong was too busy hamming it up to seem to notice her, and seeing Jackie vanish in the Picasso chaos, Jade did the only thing she could think of. She pushed Wong out of the circle.

She hd expected him to hit a wall or something and fight him until she figured out how to undo this. She didn't expect him to fall into the turmoil of the reality storm they were in the eye of, screaming as he was reduced to strings unraveling on the not-wind.

Then she was alone, and the symbols started glowing on the last solid piece of ground. Their rainbow of light grew, engulfing her, piercing her, and she could only grasp she had no idea what to do as her mind was stripped bare.

Images flitted across her mind, some familiar yet fleeting in the shuttering pace, others unknown, and still more bizarre.

One image broke through, a mired scene of either a stony landscape or blazing hot sun she could not say. A town square where a crowd watched a man whose hands were bound in massive bindings of iron and wood. He sat upon a platform flanked by two men in khaki uniforms with barber basin helmets holding spears. She tried to look at the man, but couldn't, her eyes seeming unwilling to focus upon the figure, his words reduced to the sound of a storm on the sea, her footing unsteady.

Jade gasped as the man was stabbed clean through his lungs by the two men, and the sound of the raging storm was silenced.

The silence and the scene before her was shattered by two words erupting in a cataclysmic roar. The words ringing in her ears and vibrating her head like a gong followed her as all footing disappeared and the runes winked out with a contented sigh, and she plunged through the settling chaos to what awaited below.

 **X X X**

It was a sensation many experience. The feeling of having fallen despite having been lying on your bed. Jerking and spasming as if you had slammed into the mattress, even though you had been lying flat on your back on it. This is what woke up Jade and sent her toppling out of the hammock.

"Waah!" she cried out, hitting the wooden plans of the floor, forearm first. Wincing from the surprise more than any pain, she blinked in the dim light, listening to snoring and more than a few muttered curses. It smelled musty, with a mix of unwashed men and seawater.

Frowning, trying to place where she was, Jade realized she was not dizzy. The floor really was moving. It was rocking gently, and taking a moment to breathe and calm herself, she heard and smelled other signs. A ship.

She ran through the dormitory of hammocks, easily avoiding them, and with practiced silence, despite the low light and shifting floor.

The stairs were where she expected them, despite having not seen them before.

She passed a scruffy, dark-haired crewman hauling a barrel who cursed at her despite her not even coming close to hitting him.

Then she was out. On the deck of the ship, a fine three mast vessel whose sails were drawn as it sat in anchor in a desolate cove of gray rocks and scraggly bushes and grasses that were vividly green, and the water of the cove a rich blue.

Going to the railing, Jade peeked over out to the sea, where the sun was just beginning to rise over the water.

"I know where I am?" she realized suddenly. With a jerk, she crumpled to her knees, hands gripping the railing to keep from falling over.

 **X X X**

 _A girl named Jade, that was her. Born to the great kingdom of Kano, a nation proud in its history and traditions. Once the center of an empire in which dynasties mighty and meek had ruled as the most enduring Great Power of the West Blue. An era that had long passed; the empire was long broken, and even those lands that fondly recalled that era were not keen to return to the rule of Kano in this era of the World Government._

 _But Kano did not honor the past to the detriment of the present, or neglect of the future. The kingdom bustled with trade and a multitude of industry. The culture itself could be marketed and sold. And in the protection of this wealth, there was still a need for mighty warriors trained after the styles of vanished armies and fleets. It was a kingdom one could be proud to belong too._

 _But Jade, for as long as she remembered, did not look inland toward the capital and all it stood for. She looked to the sea, the horizon, and the world hidden behind it._

 _Her family was not the adventurous type. They were a line of accountants and bureaucratic officials, their legacies written out upon a desk or the tables of committees at best. Rumored ancestors of daring bent had left Kano for the sea before she was born._

 _Perhaps it was in those dismissive answers that she first started to look to the sea._

 _Her parents did not receive the son they had hoped for, but there was no time wasted on regrets. They held her in confidence, entrusting her as an heir readily._

 _Her tutors reported such things as a sharp mind, but lamented a lack of focus. There had been lectures, but she had not cared much. She knew what she wanted, and the older she got, the more certain she became. It was not a life behind a desk, even if it was a better desk than her father's or a post more important than her mother's._

 _She loved watching the docks work, seeing the ships depart and arrive. To listen to the old sailors in the park tell tales of the waters of West Blue, and some even of time on the Grand Line._

 _Her favorite stories, of course, were of the Happou Navy. Before the World Government came to Kano, they had been the pride of the nation. The old imperial fleets had broken with the last dynasty, some becoming nothing but pirates while others became navies, pledged to the states of the former Empire in a form of privateer vassalage no outsider could hope to understand._

 _But times had changed again, and the World Government would not abide what they saw as an alliance of pirates to a member state. It was a gentle exile, especially in these days of the Seven Warlords, but what was once celebrated in public was now a public secret._

 _She had been unfortunately found by her mother on one memorable occasion, when she had astounded a storyteller by booing and hissing at the climax of his story, when the so-called hero Garp blunted the Drill of the Great Don Chinjao. She had her mouth scrubbed with soap for the rudeness and vulgar display._

 _After she managed to get close to a visiting officer of the Happou and ask to join, things had started to get serious._

 _The man himself had taken her words as nothing and only patted her head and kindly dismissed her as a fierce daughter of Kano. Her parents had not taken it so lightly. They had realized it seemed it would not just pass. They had her entered in martial arts classes. A compromise for her studies. Perhaps the teachers were extra hard on her because her parents asked them to discourage her. If so it failed, bruises did not deter her._

 _She kept her part of the deal and studied, and even went to the library in a good portion of her free time, to their relief. Of course she was there studying sailing, and life on the sea._

 _Her chance had come suddenly. The House had a scandal to deal with, and her father wanted her away. Her mother decided to bring her along on a trip, just to anther island, another port. A small adventure to satiate her and let her father focus on not being entangled in his superiors' folly._

 _The chance had turned out to be too good to pass up. She had slipped her elderly minder easily when her mother was called away. And the city was fresh to explore. She fully intended to return before the trip was scheduled to end, but then she found it._

 _A proper pirate ship with a jolly roger adorned with a top hat. Secluded away from the main port and stocking up on supplies. Eavesdropping gave her chills. The Grand Line that was their destination, the sea of dreams and nightmares._

 _She went back for money, not all of it hers, and left only a note with three words: "Gone to sea."_

 _Thrilled at the coming adventure, she had given no real thought to what this would mean. Those left behind seemed to matter little compared to what lay ahead._

 _She had spent her money on supplies and a few sets of good sea clothes. One set of clothes was all she ended up keeping when she revealed herself to the crew out at sea. They hadn't been interested in returning her to her parents, but Top Hat Tom saw confiscating her stuff as a fair compensation for purchasing a ride on his ship. Even her belt was taken, replaced by a length of fraying rope._

 _Apparently they had needed a cabin girl. Her job was to clean and pump the bilge. Or any other task Captain Tom, First Mate Tom Knuckle, Navigator Tom, or the other officers wanted. And as her first smart remark on three brothers all named Tom showed, she was meant to be seen and not heard. He hit harder than her sifu, but not by as much as he might have thought._

 _They worked her hard, harder than any of the other pirates. She was expected to be the first up to work, and the last to lay down to sleep, not counting the night crew. Since she was small, she also got the smallest share of rations._

 _Any damage done to the tools given for her tasks she was at best charged for by Tom in his stupid little book, keeping track of her debt. Or if Tom was in his cups, or Tommy Knuckle was the one to see the damage, it meant bruises._

 _Her complexion darkened under the sea and salt. Her belt had to be tightened as she lost weight between not going a day with a full belly and the constant work. And she hardly ever was permitted to bath in the crude washroom, with Tom and his cronies laughing about a need for girls to be modest around uncouth characters such as these._

 _They didn't even bother to learn her name. They called her Stinky, Girl, or Brat._

 _And none of it made her regret her choice. She still didn't wish for home, even when she hid below when they went into battle or was locked in the brig for her safety when they made port. Because she was on deck when they sailed up Reverse Mountain. Because everyday it was a new horizon. Because she had known it would be hard even if she had not foreseen how much. And because as horrid as the situation was, she was moving toward something instead of standing still waiting to be put into the slot well-meaning but unknowing people had been posed to put her in._

 _It was a pirate's life, and she wanted to see where it took her next._

 **X X X**

Captain Sildo pulled the folded handkerchief out of his suit pocket, and took a whiff of the fine perfume scent on it. It was not enough to banish the stench of the dock dive he found himself in, of course. It smelled of stale, possibly rotting food, cheap spirits, and an undercurrent of vomit and urine. The sea breeze, even tainted by the harbor, wafting in through the doorway was actually a relief in diluting the miasma a tad.

Mercifully, at this hour most of the scum who frequented this place were gone, run out with their money spent by the tavern keeper, or had waddled back to their ships or lodgings. The few who remained kept their distance.

Even without his coat, they recognized an officer of the Marines. He hoped this creaking excuse for a chair would not stain his trousers.

"You should not dress like that here," a familiar voice said behind him. Sildo hated how he flinched at that; he tried to cover it up by pulling out a box of cigarettes. Easing one out, he grabbed the filter in his teeth and offered the box as the green-jacketed man with the number nine shaved into the dark beard on his cheeks took a seat.

"Light?" the captain asked the pirate as he pulled out his lighter with his free hand while offering a cigarette. The man gave a rough shake of the head. The outlaw had lost the hat he had worn on other occasions, showing he was in the late stages of balding. Indeed, his demeanor was not as haughty as usual. He was keeping a hand on the pommel of the sword at his side.

Sildo put his smokes and lighter away, taking a deep drag, enjoying the sensation of the smoke in his lungs before breathing it out.

"If I hid it, they'd think I had something to hide. Marine business often takes one to less desirable locales. If anyone asks, I am simply meeting with an informant on possible leads."

"…I need a ship," the other man cut to the chase.

"A ship? That's not the sort of thing that can be lost in the books, Mr. Nine," Sildo sneered.

"Not a marine ship, you fool. What I need is a good sailing ship, one fit for a journey on these waters," the pirate bit back.

"And what happened to yours?" Sildo asked. He had come here for money and he was smelling desperation, which was a close friend of profit.

"A sea king attack. A big serpent one. I managed to drive it off, but the stupid thing damaged our keel. We had to make the last leg in the long boats."

The criminal reached into his jacket and pulled out a cloth sack, one that jingled nicely and looked to have an even nicer weight.

"A sea king too strong for you to kill and that aggressive? I thank you for doing your civic duty and reporting this to me," Sildo said with concern. He was glad to hear this; sea kings were a fact of life in the Grand Line, but the local ones usually only attacked fishing boats and were pig-like. This new monster, if it was settling in, might be a problem they would have to deal with. He would need to be sure not to go out on the water in anything less than his best ship, at battle ready call, till he knew what he was dealing with.

But more urgently, the purse that looked so nice and heavy, but still wasn't in his hand. And he knew a certain group of pirates who were not nearly as sneaky as they thought.

"It just so happens I know of a fine three mast ship out of West Blue. The ship seems in good condition, and should have supplies enough to get you to the next island, at least. Though you will need to do a little pest control first," Sildo said. He smiled as the purse was lowered into his extended hand.

The Top Hat Pirates should have heard out his offer. Captain Sildo gets his gold one way or another. And this time he didn't even have to use his own resources to get that satisfaction.

Yes, it was well worth the trip to this ghastly place, he thought as he explained where Mr. Nine could get the ship he had just purchased.

 **X X X**

Jade had been kicked awake for sleeping on the job, and been put to work swabbing the deck on hands and knees. As much as she disliked being kicked around, she did appreciate the chore. It helped her focus after… that.

She remembered two lives. One tied to this world, the other tied to a world unlike it. Still, as much as the second life matched this world, that made the other world seem more likely — she could believe the her of there imagining a world like this, but the Jade of Kano would have to way to imagine the Earth of China and America.

Also, her memories of the Book of Ages were a handy reminder of how things can change.

So, her conclusion was that this world was the result of Wong's botched spell. She wasn't sure if this world was created or if she was sent to another dimension or something. Well, she recalled Shendu was a big bad here from her Kano memories. Or at least someone named Shendu; she couldn't recall seeing a picture of any of the Yonkou other than Whitebeard. That was some facial hair!

Well, whatever the case, the spell needed to be broken so she could get home. Or get the world back to what it should be. Whichever. She had no real idea how to do that, she admitted, wetting her scrub brush with more suds.

The man she had seen killed in the vision was clearly Gold Roger the Pirate King. And the words she had heard there had been "One Piece". Well, that was quite a clue to get. But it wasn't like she wouldn't have been tempted by the biggest piece of adventure this world had to offer anyway. Not that she was in a good place for that kind of dreaming.

She looked at the crew milling about on deck, or up in the lines. Jade was the only one working hard. The Top Hat Pirates were in a sorry state.

That last battle had cost them Top Hat Tom, and they had fled with their tail between their legs. Tommy Knuckle, the heavy hitter and first mate, saw himself as the natural choice to be the new captain. Tommy the Navigator was not keen on the notion, nor were the officers. The cook was staying neutral in the matter, and Jade was following his example.

Knuckle was easily the strongest with Top Hat dead, but the man was a thug who was named for his first and preferred response to anything. He had really angered the officers when he killed that marine flunky trying to twist their arm for some cash. Jade had only heard about it after the fact, when they called her up to clean up the blood. Presumably the body had gone into the ocean. But that same simple brutality appealed to the rank and scum in general.

It was going to come to blood between the brothers. The captain had kept them at peace, but he was gone and she thought it was old scores as much as a captain's hat this came from.

Well, it mattered little to her. Knuckle had kicked her awake and liked to knock her around, but Navigator loved to torment her with petty things like spitting on the spots she just cleaned and such.

Whatever. Her hope was to jump ship when things went south, swim to shore, and find a better bargain. If she needed to reach the treasure of treasures, she needed something a lot more potent than these loser pirates to help her get there.

"You think a rat like you can fill big bro's shoes?!" Tommy Knuckle yelled. Jade paused in her mopping and looked around the main mast. Knuckle and Navigator were staring each other down, a gaggle of supporters each backing them up by the foremast.

Judging by how red their faces were, and a quick check by Jade showing other crew men watching all over, it was about to get bad.

Crap, she had really hoped it would happen at night. Did she run right away and risk getting spot and shot at by these losers or hide until things really went-

"A fight to pick a new captain?" A man said. Jade joined the other pirates in looking in surprise to the the railing, where a man was standing. Thin, tall, with a brown beard and a balding head, he wore a sword under a green coat that had seen better days. Jade was shocked; plenty of men balanced there holding rigging, and he was standing straight and proud with nothing but his feet touching the ship.

It didn't impress Tommy Knuckle.

"Who are you?" he demanded, shaking one of his scarred fists at the stranger.

"I like the simplicity of your system. It has an honesty to it, while also concealing a certain complexity, like a sword's edge," he said, drawing his rapier.

The Top Hats reacted to the bared steel, but the first shot fired wasn't even close.

Jade watched the guy move. He had already cut down Tommy Knuckle before she could blink, and her hands were on her mouth as he gave Tommy Navigator the same treatment.

Grinning, he licked his blade as the two brothers fell to the deck.

"Hmm, he was right. A fine ship, but it's full of trash," He spat the blood back out.

"As to his question. I'm the new captain of this ship. The first order of business is to clean it up," he said to the shocked Top Hats. Snapping his fingers, more pirates climbed over the rails as if by magic and gave war cries. Whether they were cutting men down or shooting men down from above, they were carrying the battle.

Jade was stunned, and realized jumping ship might be riskier now. Then again, she had an idea, watching the original attacker — the new captain — clean his sword, looking bored as his crew massacred the Top Hats.

"Spare the cook. We need one," he said.

Jade nodded at that and slipped away, knowing just the right hiding place for this. It would only be after she was safe that she would have to struggle not to vomit at the sights she had seen there.

 **X X X**

Mr. Nine was not in a good mood as he looked over charts at the captain's desk, thinking about the prisoner before him.

He had, in short order, lost his partner, several Millions, his ship, and the cargo he was transporting for the boss. Mr. Zero expected his personnel to die to fulfill their objectives, but resources were resources and them being wasted to no end was like stealing from the boss.

Mr. Nine did not think he could be blamed for a sea king attack, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be if the boss decided he had outlived his usefulness. Or simply decided there was someone waiting to move up in the organization that would fill this spot better than him.

Yes, he had secured a new ship out of his own pocket, and it was better than he had expected. But still, would it be enough?

Now his crew, two days out with their new ship, had brought him a stowaway. They even admitted the girl had introduced herself, not been discovered.

She was a filthy, stinking thing, with shoulder-length dark hair that was clumping like spikes, and ragged sea clothes. Scrawny, too. He knew the type; chore kids were often little more than slaves on pirate ships. They were paid by getting to stay alive.

"Good afternoon, captain, I'm Jade the cabin girl. At your service," she said, giving him a seaman's salute.

He narrowed his eyes and opened a drawer in the captain's desk, he was sure he had noticed a box of cigarettes shoved into the back earlier.

"Who says I need a stowaway? Why shouldn't I just toss you over the side to Davy Jones?" he asked. That seemed to surprise her a bit. Hmm, she had that Kano look about her, and accent. Though he wasn't good enough to know if it was Kano proper or one of those 'Kanoesque' countries in West Blue.

"Well, you could, but you have just enough people to keep this ship running well, it seems. I'd think you'd like an extra set of hands to keep the extra work from piling up without tying up your fighters."

'Smart kid,' he noted, finding the cigarettes. Then he saw the brand, garbage. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, considering the previous occupant; there was better smoke from a hobo's camp fire. He dropped the box in the small trashcan bolted down next to the desk.

"Clearly the Top Hats didn't treat you well. Why stay here? You could have run," he asked. Of course, if they had seen her running they would have killed her, and he was guessing she knew that.

That wasn't her answer.

"I wasn't kidnapped. I want to be a pirate, but those guy were pathetic; I was going to jump ship from them anyway. The Grand Line was always going to eat them alive. But you guys are real Grand Line Pirates — why would I go shopping on that island when what I wanted had already taken the ship?"

That… was not what he expected. The girl was being respectful, but her smile was a tad too genuine. Her eyes were smarter than most kids, heck, most of his subordinates. Laughable as it sounded, he got the feeling this kid might be dangerous.

Maybe he could increase his odds with a new recruit to make up for his losses just a tad more?

"I will give you a shot, but you should know there are no promises among pirates that matter. You will follow orders when given them, and without lip or slacking. First though, get a bath. You stink," he finished and waved her off. His acting first mate would see to the details, he knew. He started searching the other drawers, hoping there might be proper tobacco in there somewhere.

 **X X X**

Life improved under the new crew for Jade. Bilton the cook was still a jerk, but for all he waved knives around she was not scared of the fat old man who didn't hold himself at all like a real fighter. The rest, they ignored her unless they needed her for something.

She had even been given a new outfit to look presentable after that cold, stingy, sudsy, at least thrice used, bath. The bath was wonderful, getting fresh clothes even better. The fact they were one of the sets Top Hat Tom had taken from her back in West Blue made her grin at the sight. It felt like erasing the time under those losers to get back something they had stolen but apparently forgotten to sell.

While her nights were still short, she got a proper share of the food now. She doubted Bilton would be kind enough to give her a full serving on his own, so she could only attribute it to the new regime.

It had been less than two weeks under the new situation and Jade felt less scrawny, as if her frame was already filling out again with proper food to go with the intense schedule. Though she knew that wasn't how it worked.

When the ship made port at a small island with a thriving port, Jade had no real expectations. It was just a resupply stop, with the ship docked at the less reputable part of the harbor, any pirate colors tucked away.

Then the captain sent for her. He was by the helm, looking at the town, when she arrived.

"Okay kid, you have a choice to make. You've done alright, and no one has seen you eavesdropping or anything. So here's what you get. You have until we weigh anchor to sail with the tide to get me 80,000 belli," he said, gesturing to the city.

"What? How?" she asked.

"Robbery, blackmail, burglary, begging — the method doesn't concern me," he rattled off, raising a clipboard and checking a document on it.

"Wait, why do you want me to steal? I've been doing everything you asked."

"Which just proves you can be a good cabin girl. But I get the feeling you have other talents. If they're worthwhile, you will pass, and I will start seeing just what you can do. If you fail, there are always more people willing to sign on. And if you don't like it, you are free to slip off. There will be other ships, other pirates. Though a bit of advice, we are not just pirates, we have a certain order to our work. My own captain demands loyalty. So if you pass this test, you become one of us. And once you join, you only leave when you are dead. So walk away, or sign up for the long haul. Unless you can't get the money by casting off, in which case you weren't fit anyway. Now, get off my ship," he commanded, turning his back to her to speak to the quartermaster, who had just walked up.

 **X X X**

Jade sat down on a low stone wall at the outskirts of the town. It seemed to divide the edge of a farmer's field where rows of vegetables, she wasn't sure what kind, were planted in long neat rows, from a stretch of scrub before meeting another low wall that dropped into the harbor.

It was a real port. There was even a big freighter ship that was larger than the pirate ship. And several other ships much smaller but bustling with activity.

The town was big, with the well-kept customs building standing like a bouncer before the utilitarian dockside structures, and the shabby waterfront, and next rows of increasingly nicer buildings rising up in a steady incline.

Jade smiled. While it was still a tiny thing to Jade Chan of Hong Kong, to Jade of Kano it was a respectable port, not unlike her hometown. But different, exotic.

Jade shook her head, hoping to settle those memories back out of sight. She had been to places far more interesting, this was nothing to get excited at just by the looking. Well, okay, she admitted to explore this new world herself did appeal. A lot.

Crossing her arms, Jade pouted a bit. Her memories had not been clashing so much on the boat. And of course she had no time to waste. Provided she didn't want to part ways with Captain Nine.

Jade of Hong Kong was a bit inclined to let him go his way. While her untraveled counterpart took the mundanity in stride, Jade of HK was used to a more robust adventure than being treated like a servant, probably for weeks on end. And while Jade of Kano felt this was fair passage, it wasn't like she was in that big of a hurry. There would be other ships, captains less menacing, perhaps?

But no, neither of the competing sets for her attention would really back down. For HK, it was both a challenge, and the mystery of what their deal was with all those veiled threats. And Jade of Kano, she had dreamed of being a pirate; running away from a powerful competent captain just because it was hard did not sit well with her.

"Okay," Jade imagined shoving both sets of memories and priorities into their corners and nodded, "Enough of that, time to get to work."

She hopped down from the fence and made her way toward the port.

 **X X X**

80,000 belli. Not that much in the grand scheme of things, but not something you just find lying around, much less in a day when you don't even have one belli. Huh, did they even make one belli coins? She didn't recall ever seeing one smaller than a five? Surely they must for odd numbers and change.

Hmm, had it had a skull on it?

"Focus," Jade reprimanded herself, making a passing sailor glance at her. He didn't look that interested and kept walking, a sack thrown over his broad shoulders.

Jade was walking down the main street, emptying from the harbor to twist uphill. It was crowded with people and wagons coming to and from the port. She even saw a marine in a crisp white uniform of white with blue pants and white cap, standing guard at the entrance to a stout stone building off the way.

She knew what Jackie would do, proper authorities. After all, Nine and his crew had murdered the Top Hat Pirates, and it was pretty clear they did that sort of thing a lot.

Jade credited her Kano memories for not being more freaked out by that. She had some fond childhood memories of being excused from lessons for a street fair-like approach to people coming to watch criminals be hung in the square, or sometimes beheaded.

She had tried to avoid dwelling on that, as it was rather at odds with the values of her true past. Shen Chan of Hong Kong would not take his daughter to a hanging, much less hold her on his shoulders so she could have a clear view of "bandit scum" getting justice while eating a grilled eel.

In this world, the lawful were only slightly less bloodthirsty than the lawless, it seemed. So going to authorities who might turn around and arrest her for a pirate too did not seem smart. And that just built on her other reasons to play along with Nine.

So the question became, what to do to get that money? Pickpocketing might work, but Kano her was not as experienced as real her. The hands might not be as light as she thought, and getting caught in a world like this was not likely a slap on the wrist.

Not to mention, who knew how many times she would have to rinse and repeat? Her luck was good for staying alive, but it could be bad for getting in trouble at the worst times.

So that was an option, but maybe something else?

Burglary? She doubted he wanted belli notes specifically, so a fistful of good jewelry should do her well.

Viper had given her some tips at the Christmas party two years ago on residential burglary. The thief had been a good bit tipsy, and Jade on Jackie-mandated "soda only" had plenty of questions about the wild side.

So time to see if she remembered the telltale signs of a genuinely rich house, and an unoccupied one.

 _Predawn:_

Jade limped through the alleys of the port, filthy, will mud and angry red lines and bruises showing through torn clothes. A once fine purse hung from her left shoulder, cradled against her chest even as the pressure made moisture still bubble from it.

Glancing around with caution, she made a dash before taking cover behind some trashcans.

Nothing, she thought.

She had picked the wrong house, it had turned out. It had been splendid and seemingly deserted, save for a husband-wife pair of groundskeepers who lived in a cottage hidden behind hedges from the manor. No dogs about, and a bit of eavesdropping revealed the family and most of the staff were away at a seaside villa celebrating the wedding of the eldest son for the week.

The house was on the very outskirts of the town, where the farm fields began, its large plot isolating it further. And with people so rich and pampered they'd take nearly evert servant even for a vacation, she figured they'd be dumb enough to leave valuable stuff just lying around. Probably they were so powerful locally they thought themselves above getting burgled. A perfect mark, she had thought.

Oh, how wrong that had been!

A dresser drawer full of golden jewelry, and even a shelf of purses to pick the biggest one to stuff with handfuls of loot had seemed to validate it.

Then the honking. That cursed, cursed, honking.

Those guard geese must have been something like the intelligent birds and animals you heard stories about regarding the Grand Line and rougher parts of the Blues. Her pride would accept no less than super geese harassing her for the day and most of the night!

Of the five, she had been able to take out one in the cornfield, but after that they changed tactics. They'd only attacked in pairs at the least. The woods had forced them to fight on the ground, but their boss — who wore a red bowtie of all things — had stolen back the purse.

Fortunately, none of the remaining three had expected her to actually go back to the manor. She had not been able to steal back the purse without Boss Goose spotting her, but she had been able to lose him and his flock finally in the swamp.

Now, she only needed to get to the ship.

Up to the moment her bare feet touched the gangplank, she expected feathery fury to slam into her back again.

"Is that the kid?" one of the two guards on deck asked as she ascended.

"Dang, did you decide to fight the city's toughest gang for that cash? You've either got some stones or you're stupid," the other guard said, smiling meanly.

"Well she ain't got stones!" the two laughed at their humor as Jade repressed any anger. She would let nothing stop her from delivering the treasure to the captain, she would be vindicated!

 **X X X**

The captain dumped the purse's contents on top of the desk and tossed the purse itself into his trashcan. He didn't even check to make sure he had gotten it all out. He took a moment to sort it out and look the mass of jewelry over, them opened a drawer and shoved the treasure in with his arm.

"Adequate," he said. All of Jade didn't know whether to scream or cry. She was tempted to do both, honestly.

She reflexively caught what he threw out of the air even without paying attention. Opening her hands, she saw it was two gold hoop earrings, unadorned but thicker than she recalled such things typically being.

"That's your cut. You're a Million, now."

"Uh, my ears aren't pierced," Jade said.

"The doc will fix that for free, he likes poking holes in people even more when they live to feel the pain after. Best keep them in — while bold-faced theft isn't allowed, if you get picked or robbed in your sleep it's your own fault," the captain said, getting up from the desk.

Jade frowned, putting her right earlobe between thumb and forefinger. She had never given much thought to earrings. Proud tomboy that she was, they could be badass. But it had been a question she had been content to kick down the future to high school or something.

"Clean yourself up, them see Doc. Then you can relax today dong your usual chores," he said. Jade groaned. There would be no sleep to recover from her ordeal, and she knew from classmates getting their ears pieced it would not be fun after, and this was hardly a modern operation doing the piercing.

She didn't have time to react as the captain kicked her in the stomach.

The blow actually sent her flying back, hitting the door, which bucked before she bounced off onto the ground. Grimacing, Jade looked up as the captain picked up the earrings and walked over to her and dropped them to the floor in front of her.

"Welcome to Baroque Works. Tomorrow, I will start some training with you; you will start your day showing me what you can do until further notice. But the first lesson you get now. Don't get cocky, kid," he said, smirking down at her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **Well there you have it. I have plans ad hopefully it own't be years before you can see what is in store for Jade here.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or One Piece.

Betaed by: Zim'smostloyalservant

* * *

 _"A good way to get a decent person to do something horrible is to convince them that they're not responsible for their actions."_

 _— Nero, The Order of the Stick by Rich Burlew_

Chapter 2

A Million Experience

Getting back up as the deck moved under her, Jade contemplated how this was unlike any training she had done before. Namely, the fact that Mr. Nine was a terrible teacher.

She had started out exhausted, and the pain from the piercing helped keep her from getting to sleep after her long day. She had been tempted to ignore him on getting her ears pierced, but had decided not doing so might be seen as disobeying him and make things worse, and more importantly it could be mistaken as fear. Still, she felt the doc had botched it!

And now she was on deck before the general morning call, getting knocked around by the swordsman.

His only concession to this being training seemed to be using the dull edge of his sword on her. Which meant she was already pretty bruised up in addition to what was still healing from those super geese.

She had to attack him or he would come after her worse. And he did not correct her form or offer any tips. She was starting to think this was just training for him with her as a living training dummy.

Her attempt to slip under his guard was awarded with a knee to her chin, cutting off further thoughts.

Lying on her back, cradling her throbbing chin, Jade heard him walk to stand over her.

"That's enough for today. Wish you'd taken the knife when offered?" he asked. Jade shook her head.

"Huh, let me guess — some Kano arrogance for relying on your fists and body, etc? You need pride to stay sane on these waters, but fool's pride will only sink you faster. But I suppose a chore girl can afford to be foolish, for now. Be up at the same time tomorrow; it's time you learned a bit about Baroque Works," he said, dropping a wet towel onto her throbbing face.

"Oh, and get to work," he commanded as an afterthought.

 **X X X**

That night after dinner, he called her into his cabin for a chat. She stood while he looked down at her, illuminated somewhat menacingly by a single lamp as he began to fulfill his promise to explain some things to her.

"Baroque Works is a crime syndicate based on the oceans. You don't need to know much at your rank, so listen well because I don't intend to repeat it. The organization is run by the Agency, and those designated as agents rule over the organization. The lower your number, the higher the rank. And each male agent has a woman partner who is named for a day."

"So number 1 is the boss?" Jade asked.

"No, the Boss is Mr. Zero," Nine said with a grin.

Jade had to admit that that was a badass villain name.

"Baroque Works has three laws that must be obeyed — serve the boss, serve the organization, and reveal nothing. Mystery is our creed; the fewer that know we exist the stronger we are. The Marines and Cipher Pol can chase after the pirates, the mafia, and the terrorists, never even noticing us. And their targets don't see us and target competition. As such, anyone that talks to anyone on Baroque Works matters is marked for death."

"Got it," Jade said, giving an 'okay' hand sign. It wasn't that surprising. Though it looked like Nine had expected her to be more impacted by a death threat.

"To serve the organization means both to protect and further Baroque Works' interests, and respect the chain of command. Anyone of higher rank is to be obeyed like they were a king. The exception being that orders from still higher take precedent. That can include being ordered to turn on your immediate superiors. Finally, we serve the Boss. If the Numbers are kings, think of the Boss as a god. He is not to be questioned, only obeyed. You rise at his desire, and you can be destroyed at his whim. His commands hold priority over everything. If he orders you to blow up a base and any fellow Baroque Works members are inside, you don't ask why. If he orders you to steal the shoes off a Celestial Dragon's feet, the only question you ponder is how?

"Moving on, the Agency is divided into two pieces. The Frontier, and the Offices. The Frontier is overseen by the Frontier Agents, those numbered 6 and higher, and their partners. Their task is to maintain and expand Baroque Works. Even Numbers primarily oversee ongoing operations, while odds carry out missions mainly. The Frontier Agents are served by the Millions, like you. Five and higher are served by the Billions. These elite Officer Agents serve at the highest level and are privy to secrets that are insulated from the Frontier. Odds are you will never get even close to the secrets and need to knows of the Office. You'll likely only see anyone of that high rank if they are on punishment detail.

"We are presently on our way to a Baroque Works base to report and supply for wherever my new orders take behavior so far has been adequate; keep it that way. Dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand.

 **X X X  
**

Jade's first impression of Whiskey Peak was simple.

"Those are some big cactuses," she said, looking over the railing with scrub brush in hand.

"It's cacti, and those aren't. It's just mountains that look like that," one of the crew said, walking by. Jade raised an eyebrow at that, then squinted at the approaching island. That explanation was even weirder than big cactuses.

Whiskey Peak looked to be a somewhat arid island. The town nestled up river, but in sight of the coast, had a pueblo mud brick look to it. Right down to several buildings looking to have ladders set up as outdoor staircases. The port wasn't much in stock, only a few fishing boats bobbed at the wharf, but it looked like the pier could house far larger ships than this galleon.

There was no grand reception waiting for them, even with the town looking somewhat busy with daytime activity. But they were not unexpected, Jade noted, avoiding being caught up in the ship being tied off. Two figures awaited at the end of the docks. And from the way the captain looked at them, she'd guess the were important.

The man was fat and wearing a dark suit with one of those cowboy ties, and a red sash with a silver medal on it. Along with his white hair, she guessed that he was in charge. The woman was a nun, or at least dressed like one. She was taller than her companion, and skinny even with the robes on, with a lined face set in a frown, accented by bright red lipstick on her pale complexion.

Jade was shoved aside as Bilton hurried by, following the captain as the man went down the gangplank. She watched them both reach the pier, feeling something off.

"You wanted to speak with me, captain?" Bilton asked.

"No," Nine said, drawing his sword. Jade closed her eyes, but heard it well enough.

"You always bring messes to my town," the old man growled, walking down the dock.

"He does, and this isn't his ship either. Dare I ask if you have the cargo?" the old nun said.

"Mr. Eight, Miss Monday. I wish to compose a report for the boss," Mr. Nine said respectfully.

"Don't bother, fool, we contacted the Office as soon as you sent your code ahead," the nun replied.

"There's a call waiting for you in my office," Mr. Eight said with a cruel chuckle.

"Ah, good," Mr. Nine clearly lied. He did not bother to issue further orders to the crew as they saw to the last touches of docking. Nearly rigid with tension, the man who had been beating her with ease over this voyage walked into the town.

Apparently the Boss really was as scary as he had advertised.

"Who the heck are you, brat?" Miss Monday demanded, stepping onto the ship.

"New recruit?" Jade offered, as Mr. Eight lumbered onto deck behind her.

"A kid? Like we don't have enough of those already. Useless sword jockey. Bring me the manifest," Eight called out, dismissing her.

 **X X X**

Mr. Nine opened the door to Eight's office slowly, a chill running down his spine.

The office was pretty typical for a man posing as a mayor, he thought. Two framed maps hung on the wall, one showing Whiskey Peak the town's layout, and the other a rendering of the island. Other documents were hung and may have been legitimate, and two bookshelves filled with texts and adorned with knickknacks. Even the trashcan overflowing with empty booze bottles seemed to add to the vibe of this being nothing special.

The object filling him with dread was the den den mushi sitting atop the desk, a large long-range model, resistant to tapping. It stared at him vacantly as he approached. Taking the speaker off, he noted the 8 painted onto its side, as if its long white beard weren't enough of a clue to who it belonged to.

"This is Mr. Nine, reporting in from my mission."

He waited for a reply, the clock on the wall seeming to grow louder, and he felt a bead of sweat run down his back, as if trying to catch up with the chill.

"So, he lives. For now at least," the voice of Miss All Sunday finally came over the line.

While he made sure not to sigh, a good bit of relief went through Nine at the woman's vice. He did not think the Boss would delegate an execution order to a woman. Not that it guaranteed his safety, but he'd sooner deal with her than his superior.

"Miss All Sunday, I am ready to give my report," he said.

"Is Miss Thursday there with you?" she asked.

"She is dead. An aggressive Sea King attacked our ship. We lost the ship, her, and several Millions," he reported.

"And the cargo?" she asked, her tone never seeming to change from bored disinterest. He hated that about her.

"The containers were too big to be put on the lifeboats. It all went to Davy Jones' locker."

"And the auxiliary containers?"

"Well, with my partner dead, only she and I were to ever expose the cargo. So loading those to any appreciable degree would have taken too much time," he told her. Truthfully, he had forgotten about those in the hours they struggled to save the ship.

"Your performance is disappointing."

"Wait! I have gained a new ship to replace what I lost, I assure you it's a more than adequate replacement."

"That cargo was valuable to the Boss. You prioritized your own safety over salvaging any of it. Or perhaps you were incompetent and forgot there was an option to salvage something? Remember, everything in Baroque Works belongs to the Boss, you are only leased anything as an investment. And if you prove a poor investment, you will be erased. This is the third partner to die on you during your time with the organization. Interesting. Was she really killed by the Sea King, or perhaps you felt you needed a dead woman to blame?"

"I-"

"Agents are also assets to to be used, and that includes being used up if needed to further the Boss' goals. However, when they die and the goal is not achieved, that is another poor investment. Aside from this ship, can you offer anything else?"

"Well, I have recruited a new Million-"

"Truly, you'd actually offer something so small? Even a hundred Millions would not be equal to the loss of a Frontier Agent, much less the cargo… Your rank has been static for sometime. It seems by all reports you should be stronger than Mr. Eight, and you two do not get along. Why have you not asked permission to challenge him for a promotion? Perhaps you have reasons to not draw too much attention to yourself?"

"NO! Nothing like that. You see, I am a warrior and seaman, Eight is a post for overseeing assets. I serve the organization much better in the field!"

"…You will challenge for a promotion. If you prove worthy to ascend, you will be given another chance."

"Thank you, ma'am. I will call Eight in immediately."

"No. You will challenge Mr. Seven. I agree with your assessment; you will not serve he boss well as Mr. Eight. Mr. Seven will meet you at the facility on Delphin. Proceed there without delay. If you win, you will be forgiven as the new Mr. Seven. If you lose, you will be dead. You have 24 hours to restock your ship and crew, then proceed directly to the rendezvous. And leave that new Million behind. Mr. Eight and Miss Monday will ensure she is no spy and see to her learning her place."

"Understood," he said, wiping sweat from his brow. The den den mushi gave a click; the connection was terminated.

Nine frowned, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He had always intended to challenge Mr. Seven. But he had hoped to see the man in action again. He was younger than Seven, but rumor had it that the man had been a legend in retirement before being recruited by the Boss.

Well, it didn't matter now. He heard flapping sounds outside and didn't bother to go to the window. The Unluckies were already on his tail; if he tried to run, he had heard of them rubbing out people as high as Five with either ambush or attrition tactics.

Opening the door, he made a point not to look to the sky.

 **X X X**

"What do you mean you are leaving me here?!" Jade demanded as the crew loaded the ship. Nine glanced to her with a look of annoyance.

"I mean exactly that. And the only reason I'm not punishing that tone is you are not my responsibility anymore. Remember, you belong to Baroque Works now, same as everyone here. You go or stay as the organization demands. Now report to Mr. Eight," he finished. Without another look, he stepped onto the dock, shouting orders as the ship's loading continued.

'Crap,' Jade thought. Nothing in her liked this twist. She was supposed to be moving toward something, not standing still. Besides, this place was just a pirate port. Outlaw port? What was she supposed to do here?

 **X X X  
**

"I don't know what to do with you," Mr. Eight said, slouching behind his desk. The fat man was still dressed like a respectable gentleman, but his cheap-looking sunglasses and the cutlass he was cleaning made it more of a parody than a disguise.

"I have no time to waste with brats. Miss Monday handles the kids and the other low ranks. See her at the orphanage. Now get out," he snapped.

 **X X X**

Miss Monday had ditched her nun outfit for a white tank top and tight blue jeans that were not a good look on a woman as old and boney-looking as her. The fact she was chomping a cigar as she lounged on a lawn chair behind the orphanage building did not improve things.

Jade wondered if she should repeat herself when the women took the cigar out of her mouth and tapped the tip of her left boot against the sandy ground. The boots looked to be literally steel-toed, with plates of steel screwed onto the front.

"I hate you," the old gangster declared. Jade blinked at that.

"You personally, but it's because I hate children. Even when I was young, I found them insufferable, loud, and mostly useless brats. As fate would have it, I currently have to work with wretched creatures like you. So in exchange, you will be useful or you'll be planted in the cactus stones just like the others. First things first, I heard that fool used you for practice; the fact you are not a mess of scars tells me you impressed him enough not to just use you as a scratching post. So come at me and show me what you have got. Land one good hit on me, and you can have your own room," the white-haired woman grinned, getting to her feet.

 **X X X**

"Well that wasn't a bad effort, not at all," Monday cackled, rolling Jade over with her foot. Jade's nose was still bleeding, and she saw two of the evil old woman slide apart and back together.

"Throwing that rock, changing the rules on the fly like that. You're a brat accustomed to getting your way, but not because it got handed to you, eh? Well then, welcome to Whiskey Peak Orphanage. I assign you the role of being a gruff tomboy orphan; you will amuse pirates by being disrespectful. And if you do it to the wrong one, you will take the hit and cry your eyes out. Charm the Marines by being the angry girl the fools want to make smile with candy. And I expect you to figure the rest out on your own," the woman spoke as she went back to her chair and retrieved her cigar, which she took a puff on.

"You will ditch those clothes, find something boyish that fits, preferably a bit torn up. I guarantee you one bowl of rice a day and a single cup of water. The rest of the food you have to fight with the other children here for. Of course, you are free to buy from the stores with any money you get; those ring in your ears should buy something if you get too hungry. Oh, and stealing is allowed, so long as it's not from the Boss' cut and stock. If someone's foolish enough to lose their things to a brat like you, Eight and I hardly care. But if they find out it was you and kill you… well, they only need to pay a fee, and then we bury you.

"After your breakfast of rice and water you get to train with the other brats, and the winner gets the honor fighting me or one of my women. Then you're all free labor to anyone higher on the food chain. Which is everyone. Welcome to Whiskey Peak, brat! Wherever you came from, you'll wish you were still there."

 **X X X**

Whiskey Peak was a terrible place, Jade noted as her face throbbed under the bandages. The left side of her face was patched over from where she had been hit with a rock that morning by another orphan. But it was nothing to excuse her from work once she was dismissed by the doctor.

Currently, she sat in the ferry with several of the other orphanage kids. You might expect kids to huddle together in gossip and games; even an outlaw town was still a town, right? Well, not these kids. The kids huddled in gangs or, like her, a safe distance from one another.

This was day three of Whiskey Peak, and Jade was thinking she had really stepped on a lego by not biding Mr. Nine farewell when she had the chance.

The kids of the Millions who lived here, blood or adopted it seemed, were alright besides the fact they were being raised in the family trades, all of which she quickly realized had violence as at least a subcategory. But the orphanage kids were a league apart.

Miss Monday had not been joking about food. There was more food to be had than the cup of water and rice given for breakfast, but it was a prize to be won. And the first day Jade had won, enough of the bullies went down to her that she was able to have a seat for dinner and eat her full. And she had invited the weaker kids to share. The second day had been much the same, even nursing bruises from sparring with Monday.

Today, a boy name Monty, a scrawny wimpy kid who she had been trying to draw out as she gave him and the rest food, had blindsided her by hitting her in the face with a freaking rock. Which had been a signal for the other bottom ringers to try and rush her. They weren't at the bottom for nothing, it turned out, but dang it had been closer than she liked.

And she had found out why from Monday herself, who had been enjoying the show with a glass of whiskey and a cigar.

"They knew a fool who catered to the weakest wouldn't last on top. So they wanted to take you down to earn favor with those who can last. Did you expect gratitude? Yayayaya! Nine really was foolish to recruit you."

Jade frowned, watching the other shore draw closer; apparently the farms that fed Whiskey Peak were on the other side of the island, including the corn and wheat fields for the distilleries that were supposed to be the main source of revenue for the town. Her eyes shifted to the Cactus Rocks, the absurdly large and cactus-like rocks that dominated the skyline of the island.

The kids said the rocks were actually pretty smooth, and each thorn was a actually a grave marker. Ridiculous, there was no way that many people had been killed on the island.

Just like the situation with the kids, she had to remember it couldn't be as bad as all that, she just needed to Jade Chan her way through it.

 **X X X**

Jade really wished she was still getting sunburn, planting crops in the field with the other kids.

"Pick up the pace new girl," Carber called out of sight when Jade paused to wipe sweat and hunks of dirts off her forehead, "You'll be here until you're done, and don't expect any break; you've got five more to your share."

She heard him move on and heard him start to chip away at the next stone.

Jade leaned on the shovel and looked to the measuring stick propped in the corner, the top half illuminated by moonlight. Two feet deeper to dig in this grave, it looked like.

They had yet to follow through on the threat of sending a body down on top of her, but she guessed that was because if she got injured enough someone else would have to dig.

They were burying the customers of the evening a group of pirates out of North Blue...

The town had scrambled when the ship was spotted, everyone getting ready to welcome the pirates. Everyone getting into their role. She had been outside to watch it; Miss Monday turned her out of her bunk where she had been napping after barricading the door to the girls dorms for herself.

She was exhausted after planting fields like some old time peasant, and her face still hurt, of course. And now she guessed that she could get attacked in her sleep. So she decided a nap was in order, in private. On another day maybe it would have worked, but no. The pirates had shown up.

Small blessing was that, as the "delinquent orphan", she was just supposed to be irreverent and grumpy, and as such she had sat herself on a barrel near one of the taverns and resolved to stay there.

The adults she overhead were saying it was a perfect crew. Three bounties, and all under 20 million. Enough to be worth it, and not so much to let them pass.

The pirates were welcomed with banners and cheers. Mr. Eight, in his role as mayor, welcoming them and stating Whiskey Peak was open for business to pirates while advising that the town did business 'with' pirates often.

She didn't hear the unseen captain's reply; Eight was quite a windbag when he wanted to be, and he was sending a message to the pirates. They could revel and debauch the town, but they would pay up, and the town would not still be here with a policy like that if they couldn't back it up.

Then the prates were unleashed. Grunts striking off alone or in clusters, pleased to be ashore and talking about their voyage and what they wanted from the town. Many passed her right into the tavern.

The fake townsfolk played their roles, calling out store ads or wares in booths. The different taverns having criers. Miss Monday in her role as "the Sister" was making rounds, holding up a cross and dramatically begging the pirates to reconsider their sinful ways and walk a path of righteousness before righteous doom was brought down on their heads, etc. Jade watched her routine with mild amusement, complete with Mr. Eight as the beleaguered mayor tearfully telling her the town needed that sinful money, 'So please stop.'

Jade would have found it cool how well done the cover was, if recent events had not left her displeased with life in general. Even her Kano part was disappointed; she was stuck in port, and it was pretty clear no one cared about her getting stronger. It was just some b.s. sink or swim "throw em in the shark tank" excuse for training.

"Heh, kid, you're too young to look that grumpy!" a fat pirate wearing a purple cowboy hat declared, looming over her perch on the barrel. He was a big one, in both senses of the word. He wore a dark green shirt and blue jeans held up by a medallion-style gold belt buckle. And a purple captain's jacket.

"Hmph, I got plenty to be angry about," Jade retorted.

"Ha, that tap on yer face? That's nothing," he said, holding up his hands, which had seven digits between them.

"And I've lost toes to Sea Kings!" he added, laughing down at her.

"You should keep better track of yourself," Jade remarked.

"Ha! If I was that smart, I'd have stayed in North Blue. I have a bit of a rep there, you know?"

"Why come to Grand Line then?" Jade asked.

"Heh, don't you wanna be a pirate, kid? You looked the picture perfect rough kid who's gonna live out on the seas until the day you get cut down by a fellow outlaw or get hung in the town square. And pirates, at their best, love to break down barriers, and the legends of the Grand Line are an irresistible challenge. A pirate might be king of a Blue, but he'd never die easily wondering if he had had what it took to make the cut it on the ocean of legends," the big pirate explained jovially.

"Captain! Why waste time on the miniature girls when there are fun-sized ones in here!?" a pirate called out, sticking his head out the tavern doorway.

The captain bade her farewell with a tip of his hat and entered the tavern. Jade resumed her grumpiness, and had to only deal with some laughter from other pirates enjoying their shore leave.

Not long after, she and the other orphans had been rounded up by the fake nuns, with the vocal reason being to shield them from bad influences. Back in the orphanage building, it was made clear they were to rest and be ready to work tonight. And no trouble-making in the meantime; they wanted everyone fit for work.

Jade had expected the ambush, as this whole place was a trap. She figured the pirates without bounties would be taking a new position, as hard labor. Which in addition to freeing her up might help her get out of here, Jade thought. A prisoner revolt to tear this place down had her smiling as she stared at the bottom of the bunk above her.

She had not expected a massacre.

Jade had stopped flat in the entrance to the tavern when Miss Monday led them back in for cleanup duty. The pirates were dead, slumped around with bloodstains on them, and blood pooling on the floor and tables. A few without obvious blood Jade noted at one table, with green-tinted foam at their mouths, with their eyes wide and unseeing on pale faces.

Voices snapped her vision over to the bar, where several adults were arguing over a collection of wallets and jewelry. Someone shoved Jade forward to clear the way, and like a button pushed, the motion sent her into vomiting on the floor.

 **X X X**

Jade crouched outside next to the door. Sh had been tossed outside with reprimands, but didn't remember much else. Hugging her knees, she stared forward at the other side of the dusty street. She couldn't close her eyes without seeing…

She needed to run, but there was nowhere to run to.

When she heard someone walking up to her, she sighed, but was relived. Even a scolding would distract-

Her train of thought derailed as she looked up to see the pirate captain from earlier illuminated in the moonlight. He had foam dripping from his mouth, and the smell of blood drew her attention to his sword, which was dripping as he held it tight. His eyes widened, recognizing her. Gurgling and snarling, he raised his sword with unmistakable intent.

Jade bolted, and a gunshot rang out. She turned to see the pirate drop face forward to the ground like a sack. Mr Eight walked down the street, flanked by two thugs, holding a smoking gun.

"What sloppiness. I told them not to try drugs on that one — even if it's more money alive, dead is reliable. You, girl!" he said, pointing to Jade, "Get around back and help with the meat wagon, grab a shovel while you're at it."

 **X X X**

In a way, she supposed the whole thing was a bit of a blessing. She was not given corpse detail again, instead sent to dig the graves each time. The harder work meant they saw it as a punishment, but it was good training, Jade decided, and she could take some solace in helping to put these men to proper rest.

Not that they were all men. She saw many a woman tossed into the graves she climbed out of.

Her squeamishness marked her as weak among the orphan kids. Though she still kept winning her right to eat full meals, and with it getting beaten by Monday. She was sure she was getting close to getting the better of the woman, when things got weird.

Her growth spurt hit.

 **X X X**

Her hunger had spiked. Even with stuffing her stomach at each meal past being full, she ended up hungry going to bed. The adults had said her body must be getting ready for a growth spurt, but she had not thought much of it.

The adults were right. One day waking up, something had felt a tad 'off', and over the week she had started to notice things. After about a month, she was clearly taller, and by two her precious kid self was replaced with a scrawny teenish Jade who felt like all elbows and knees.

And it totally wrecked her fighting skills!

Yeah, it was a bad time, as it made her more of a target to the other kids, despite becoming the biggest of the lot. She took to wearing bandages on her face and forearms to provide some protection, and getting a "Murder" T-shirt as part of her outfit made her fit her role of delinquent quite well for the ships coming in, so on one complained.

Any free time was spent training, trying to get back the balance and bodily awareness to be able to dominate again. It worked well enough, she supposed, but another part of her growth spurt kicked in to break any pride she might have at that.

"Ha, and in a ratty shirt like that. Not just a brat now are you," Monday crowed, laughing as she poked Jade in the chest with a ruler.

They hardly strained at the shirt, but they were definitely there.

Jade glared at the woman, resisting the urge to tackle her. The old bag was not as powerful as she acted. Jade bet if she had surprise, she might not be able to beat her, but could make Monday regret everything. Because she was so very, very, pissed.

She had known she was getting close to a change before Wong. Her feelings mixed with the leaving behind of childhood and excitement for more respect and responsibility from those around her. And she had been expecting teasing and awkwardness, but also love. She wasn't supposed to be going though this with people like this! They didn't just not care if she died, they didn't care about each other. This place made the Dark Hand look like a boy scout troop.

Jackie should be dreading having to take her to buy hygiene products. Tohru putting his foot in the mouth being awkward by trying not to make it awkward how she was becoming a young woman. Uncle switching and trying out teenager rants. Viper teasing her, possibly buying a bra that would make Jackie's brain divide by zero, when she of course would show it to everyone. Her mom offering advice over the phone, and her dad insisting Jackie properly document with pictures. Heck, maybe get her own back a bit by teasing Paco.

Not this.

Jade hated this place and everyone here. Not just on principal, but because they had stolen all that from her.

"Well, you're too old now to take it easy at the town's expense, brat. I'd say its time you went too work. Pulled your own weight," Monday brought her back to the present.

And just like that her days at the orphanage came to an end.

Jade was happy to leave the place behind. Her send off was as expected, but she showed them her late night practice had included baseball with rocks. Yeah, she was pretty sure she got a perfect score of six kids for six rocks. Then a rousing game of "tag" for the little monsters to remember her by.

While Miss Monday was laughing as Jade walked out of the rough pueblo compound, she was satisfied to leave behind a bit of silence and blood. The island was still a prison, but she had traded up.

 **X X X**

The girls flats were nothing grand, as it turned out, but Jade had a room to herself now on the second floor of the dried goods store building.

Her new role was waitress. Eight pegged her as the angry waitress, since he said she always looked like she needed to either take a crap or hit something. Jade had nothing to say to that.

At least the outfit wasn't skimpy or something. Mid-thigh-length dress of off-white, with a green shirt under it with brown buckle shoes. Some of the others modified their outfits to be more revealing, claiming better tips. Jade had nothing to say to that, either.

She didn't say much anymore, she realized one day bussing tables. No one here was worth talking to, and she could learn more by listening anyway.

The first order of business was money. She had not really bothered in the orphanage, as any money made went to Monday anyway. She could have sold her earrings, but she had wanted something cashable on hand when she escaped the island.

Well, now she was expected to fend for herself, either cooking or buying food. Despite the many taverns, eating out was a wash, too expensive. Not that the stores were much better; even the local produce and meat was marked up. The whole place was like a company store from her history classes. And of course, it was an island where they made sure no one left except those authorized.

The waitress role only existed for "clients", but unlike the orphans you couldn't just be drafted unless Monday or Eight gave the order.

Her cupboards stayed pretty barren. Rather than working as much as she could at the various tasks on the island, she only did what she needed for two meals a day and a second set of clothes. Her time was dedicated to two things — training and research. This world was bizarre, and it was pretty clear that beyond the weirdness she remembered in Kano, the Grand Line held far more dangers. Any knowledge would be helpful.

Whiskey Peak actually had a schoolhouse, it turned out. It stood out from the pueblo buildings that made up the town; a classic red wooden schoolhouse. It had actually stunned Jade a bit the first time she had stumbled onto the cliché back in her orphanage days.

She had seen the "schoolmarm" a few times, with ruler, stern dress, and sharp glasses, making rounds during the guest days. But the school was more facade than the orphanage. No one went in or out that she ever seen.

Jade had half-expected to find the structure hollow like a theme park building when she investigated it as part of her puberty-purchased liberty. But no, it was a real schoolhouse in design, with benches and long writing tables. Even a chalkboard with a teacher's desk situated in the front right corner. She supposed at some point the place had seen use, or at least been maintained better as part of the con. And more importantly, a bookshelf on the far left corner opposite the dusty teacher's desk. The mathematics and science books she had no time for. The history and geography books were more important.

Kano was a great nation. And as such, its lower levels of education tended to be about 90% about Kano and its close neighbors rather than about the wider world beyond big stroke events. Like Gold Roger was the Pirate King, and to fear the Yonkou/be grateful to the World Government for keeping you safe from them.

Which reminded her. She flipped to a page on the Yonkou and raised an eyebrow.

The book really was old. She knew from her memories that the Yonkou were four men… well, three men and Shendu. Scaly and gruesome apparently had gotten a good roll of the dice in this reality. The Devils of O'hara had released him according to her lessons in Kano, and he had established an empire on the seas and a place among the "Great Scourges of our time". Some fat woman named Big Mom was pictured here in the yellowing pages; the book was old, so she guessed Shendu had taken her down or filled a hole she had left. Jade shrugged and kept reading — it was still more than she knew.

She ended up taking the books back to her room. If that was stealing, she doubted anyone cared about the schoolhouse enough to notice. Because Jade had better things to do with her time than walk to the schoolhouse to read.

For money was still needed to make ends meet. Jade had soon discovered a privilege of being an 'adult' in Whiskey Peak. Like seemingly any outlaw town, especially a bored one, gambling thrived here. A nice way for the wealth to move around without the bosses having to actually give anyone a raise.

She learned poker by watching some games in the saloon. There were dice games anywhere two or more people seemed to linger long, but those were all rigged in some way, she concluded.

Cheating happened in all the games of chance. And whether you cheated or not, if someone accused you of cheating the only question was whether you backed down or fought. Cheating or not, Jade earned her shiners. They weren't allowed to use guns for that, and she could handle knives, a few cuts weren't a big deal.

She ended up just about as popular among the waitress staff as she had with the orphanage kids. So any time she could spend she was training, distraction for the fact she had been alone in all senses that mattered for so long. Even prodding other mooks to come at her with knives or swords was better than dwelling on what was out of her reach.

Other mooks… yeah, that was a moment when she had to admit she was just that to anyone looking from the outside. Another mook, probably not even as memorable as Ratso.

That didn't depress her nearly as much her little… anniversary.

 **X X X**

The woman walked through the over-decorated hallway to the surprisingly non-ornate office door.

She wore a purple gown that flowed down around her, hiding her feet, though the clack on the floorboards betrayed the presence of heels. A black bodice was prevented from showing off cleavage by the black top underneath. White gloves made her hands stand out at the end of long purple sleeves. Her hair was coal-colored and pulled into a simple two-tail style that dangled down her front, framing a pale face lacking anything but white makeup. It was a pretty face. Perhaps beautiful, if there were any hint of a smile or her eyes told anything but reflections.

The well-dressed and empty-faced woman entered the office without knocking.

"I told you to knock," the man seated at the desk told her. He was not facing her. The back of the chair hid him from sight, as it was framed against the sunlight pouring in with a view of the city.

"You did. The package is in hand. You can leave at once to recover it from Whiskey Peak."

"Good." Neither of them moved, "What is it, Miss All Sunday?"

"This seems pointless. It's a power that draws attention and cannot be used. How can possessing it be anything but a deficit?" she asked, frowning slightly. He got up and walked to stand by her, facing down the hall she had come.

"This is why, for all your talents, you are destined to be someone else's lackey. Do you believe what you read and are told? It may be that the power is unusable and useless, as they say. Or the rumors and so-called hidden facts are simply false trails to hide a treasure those who place themselves above the world do not want others to harness. If at all possible, I choose not to believe in or disbelieve something until I can witness it for myself."

Then he was gone, leaving her to close the door behind herself.

 **X X X**

A year, Jade thought bitterly, legs dangling over the edge of the pier.

Monday had taken the time out of her busy day when Jade was cleaning out the ovens at the saloon to tell her she had been at Whiskey Peak a whole year. And since she wasn't happy, she should try investing in her looks to get favor with the next officer to come through.

That had been two weeks ago, Jade acknowledged, taking a pull from the sake bottle she had won the day before. She sat on the pier, wearing loose pants and a sweat-stained sleeveless white shirt. Her arms and feet were covered in sports tape. Looking down into the water of the river flow by, she took in the reflection.

Where had the time gone? How much had she wasted here standing still? Had a few dead crooks and guarded boats really been enough to rob her of her awesomeness?

The sad answer seemed to be yes. Jade scowled and took a deeper drink. She had generally associated drinking with losers, but there wasn't even radio here, and she couldn't afford anything better than a newspaper out of the scrap pile or taken from drunks' hands.

And when training wasn't enough to take her mind off, well…

She had to get out of here, Jade chastised herself, tossing the bottle still half full into the river. As lethal as these people were, she was not just risking dying, she was risking being worn down.

Jackie, maybe that was the key? Even in Demon World she had Jackie. Granted, she had had to mentor that slave Jackie, but he had still been like a compass. And with Jackie had come direction, a quest, and one by one the J-Team had assembled until it was just another adventure despite the stakes and setting.

In this world, she seemed to be alone with the fake new world, and it was determined to make her as fake as the Kano memories that clicked so readily. There was no clear line to follow either, only the very distant goal.

The One Piece.

Well, Kano Jade and Hong Kong Jade were both sick of this. The girl who dreamed of being a pirate was not content being a gravediggger/waitress/gambler/laborer who practiced martial arts.

The Marines might actually be her best bet, she admitted. Marine ships came through less often, and she was pretty sure a few were accepting bribes, but Marines were never purged. And they were always recruiting, she noticed. Even with the questionable picture of little orphan kids being offered jobs as chore boys.

So, a high-ranking Marine that the Baroque people wouldn't want to mess with. Impress them, offer to join, and sail away before retaliation could come? That was rolling more than one six there. And the penalty for a bad roll was the entire island being out for her blood.

Jade would do it, she decided, clenching her hands into fists. She just needed an opening. And besides, Monday and Eight were distracted lately. Apparently the Boss was going to use Whiskey Peak as ground zero for a sale with a very important, above Jade's pay grade, customer.

Big risk, but perhaps big reward too. She reached for the bottle to drink to good luck, only to grasp empty air and scowl at the river which stole her hard-earned sake.

 **X X X**

Mister Eight was sweating as the ship docked. It was a low, sleek vessel built for speed and to be manned with a small crew, and black sails that helped it blend with the night.

Walking down the dock to where the gangplank touched the boards, he was followed by two Millions holding the chest. The gangly Kano girl was one of them. He did not care for that one, and he had hoped to see her struggle with the weight of the chest. But she was doing fine, paired with one of their more standard thugs.

'Blast! They might think the chest is too light if that beanpole is doing okay!' Eight thought, making note to order his men to give the impudent girl a proper beating for messing this up.

The black market man was wearing a nice grey suit and a black opera mask when he descended, holding the box. It was big enough to hold a Devil Fruit, which is what this man thought he was delivering.

Mr. Eight accepted the box and, turning it away from the fancy delivery boy, broke the clay seal. He opened it slowly, just enough to let the moonlight reveal what was in there. He closed it back with a snap, then walked away as the chest was set down, letting the man inspect it.

The delivery boy wasn't very good at checking payments, it turned out. By the time Eight got back to his office, the bomb in the chest went off on schedule, he heard it from there. A fire bomb, the currents would erase any trace of a ship.

Setting the box down on his desk, Eight looked out the window of his office, peeling back the blinds a tad with two fingers. Everyone was making their ways to their posts.

Whiskey Peak was on Closed Eye Alert. The Boss wanted no one to know what was going on here tonight, and absolutely not who the buyer was. But Eight needed everyone to be ready in case something went wrong.

Usually for something this big, he would hope it meant he was rising in the Boss' esteem. But this time, he thought, sitting back down in his desk chair, all he wanted was this devil gone from his life.

 **X X X**

"To think, a den of bounty hunters is a coverup for a greater coverup," Captain Pudding said, lowering his spyglass. Whiskey Peak was in sight, the fire from the destroyed ship having been swallowed by the sea. If they played this right, they would be able to draw close, mistaken for the client.

"Sir? The man we interrogated admitted the package was coming here, but he said it was just the Whiskey Peak Bounty Hunter Association trying to curry favor with strong pirates," the first mate said. The captain laughed as the deck moved beneath them, the crew swinging the ship into its approach.

"As if mere bounty hunter scum would have the grit for such a job. I think we may be on the verge of something big here. Just think, one of 'those' changing hands — it couldn't be something so petty as a pack of scum getting lucky," the captain dismissed, brushing at one of the ponytails he kept his light purple hair in.

"But sir, if that is true, shouldn't we call for back-up? Or update command? We did not even ask for authorization to enter Grand Line," he clearly was not convinced or pleased at his captain's course of action.

"For good reason. Too many corrupt and cowardly Marines in it. If this is big, they may have connections with the scum of the ranks; that may be how they stayed hidden this long. No, we do this ourselves. And get the glory and promotions for returning that vile relic to safekeeping in the Holy Land. Prepare the men, we'll land a force to flank the town inland before we strike. First we destroy their ships with bombardment; the landward force will hold position and be the anvil to the hammer of our main force. There are no innocents here, we wipe them all out for Justice," the captain said, idly fingering his sword's pommel.

 **X X X**

Jade took a swig of the sake and put the bottle down on the table as she held her cards carefully.

"I can't believe they had me carrying a bomb," she griped. The other two female Millions rolled their eyes while the cowboy style Million scowled and glared at her.

"Stop saying that. We heard you the first time, everyone heard you all six times. I counted!" he shouted, his black mustache twisting in an amusing way as he raised his volume. The sight made Jade laugh, which only made him glower more.

Jade and about thirty of Whiskey Peak's worst were hanging out in a tavern on standby. This Closed Eyes Alert or whatever seemed to amount to put on your weapons and waste time until it's over. Well, her night wasn't going to be a total waste, she thought as she laid down a winning hand.

The women conceded and Jade reached for the pot, only for a knife to impale the poor innocent money to the table, sending a few stray coins rolling. The cowboy leaned over the table and laid his own hand down next to hers.

"Huh, two kings of clubs," Jade commented.

His first mistake was pulling the knife back out; that gave her time. Then he called her a bad name. Taking a swing at her with the knife… well, that just gave her an opening.

He was one of the island's best bounty hunters, so it took four moves to bury his head in the floorboards.

"Ha," Jade said, grinding her heel in his back. Then the barkeep grabbed the pot before her eyes.

"For the floor," he said sternly.

"Crap," Jade said, grabbing her bottle and heading to the bar. That really took the wind out of her sails.

No sooner had she taken a swig when the walls rattled and a window cracked as something exploded outside. Jade spat sake in a mist before someone darted outside. Things kept exploding, and she heard someone shout that the boats were being bombarded.

"The lookouts!" A woman yelled.

"Those idiots ordered everyone away from looking! Someone stole a sail on us!"

"Arms! Attack!" a higher-ranked cowboy declared, holding up two rifles.

 **X X X**

Miss Monday rushed the brats out with pistols and knives in their hands as the town blazed before them.

"Gold for any killing! Lead for running away!" she yelled after them. They answered with pint-sized war cries, brandishing their weapons as they rushed to certain doom.

Monday turned and ran inland, sweating and wondering if it was time to end her tenure with Baroque Works.

 **X X X**

"Marines?!" Mr. Eight cursed, hugging the box to his chest and griping his gun in the other hand. When things started blowing up, he had assumed the buyer had decided to erase them, probably trying to cheat the Boss out of his fee, too. Instead, it was something much worse. With a trio of Millions, he retreated into the chapel, the gate being slammed shut behind him.

It was tempting to throw the cargo away like the curse it was, he thought. But if he escaped but lost the Boss' cargo, the Unluckies would track him down and kill him.

Dropping the empty pistol, he grabbed a bottle of sake out of the hand of a Million with a bandage wrapped around her head, and guzzled the liquid. The Kano girl, he realized, looking at the one who he had stolen the booze from.

He looked around at the forces at his command. Pathetic, he realized. The best had run to their deaths and the smart had run for the hills, and died for it. The Marines were inland too, they had been outflanked. All he had left here were fools and cowards, getting crushed in the vice with him.

The Unluckies could wait. He was not going to die with this trash for a man whose face he had never seen.

"Alright, new plan! Everyone scatter and make a run for it; they hopefully can't catch us all, and we can regroup once we get to safety," Eight proclaimed, shoving the box into Jade's hand, "Here, you protect the package."

"Wait, what? Why me?" Jade asked, caught off guard.

"I'd say something flattering, but you're just the best out of a bad lot," Eight said bluntly, before taking another swig of her sake.

"Gee, thanks," Jade said flatly, which Eight completely ignored as he took off running.

While the others and Eight moved toward the back and the rear gate, Jade climbed on top of a shed, putting her within reach of the top of the adobe wall. When trying to escape, unexpected directions were a solid bet. She had not forgotten that from the real world.

Rather than wait for any signal, she pulled herself up, staying low and holding the box tucked under her arm.

"There she goes! She has the cargo!" Eight yelled. Jade froze and looked back, seeing Eight standing in the courtyard below. He smiled at her, as Jade's surprise turned hot. Cursing, she rolled off the wall, landing on the side street with a perfect three-pointer, and taking off as booted footsteps seemed to converge around her.

'Evade, just evade. You were leaving anyway, weren't you?' Jade told herself as she weaved through the alleys and twists of Whiskey Peak. She couldn't see the Marines, but they were noisy. And she knew this place. And she had trained. The others, the Millions, they fought loyally; she was silent.

With hardly any loss of speed, she rushed up a ladder, leaving the ground for a roof. She was off the roof in seconds, leaping an alley, low to another movement below. Nothing to see by the time they looked up.

'I can do this. I have trained back to awesomeness. I was being stupid, holding back here so long. I'm Jade Chan,' she thought, ducking from an alley to the empty square that was the last mark before the town quickly gave way to the arid hills.

It was empty, save for corpses Jade forced herself to ignore. They had already swept through here, she could get away. She couldn't be found if she hid in the hills. She'd get passage on the next pirate ship in port. She'd sell this thing to fund herself.

"Goodbye, Baroque Works!" Jade whispered.

A figure darted out from her left, and Jade had to duck, barely tucking into a roll as she lost her step, a sword cutting through the air she had just occupied. The box slipped from the grasp and popped open. Jade didn't look, eyes on her opponent.

"I am Captain Pudding Pudding. You may surrender now, or die for crimes against the World Government," the man said.

Jade stared at him, jaw dropping slightly. The Marine, who had the most ridiculous hairstyle she had ever seen, three ponytails, gave a smile, perhaps thinking he was intimidating her. Well, the badass white coat worn without sleeves was cool, but as for the rest…

"That is the dumbest name I have ever heard," Jade managed. She gagged, then outright laughed, it was just too much! All of this horror tonight, then this tacky haired whatever named after dessert!

"Is there a whole family out there named for dessert? Was your mother Chocolate of the Cream family, and your father Banana of Pudding!?" Jade laughed, backing up a few steps and trying to stop laughing. She barely moved aside as he closed the distance, slashing for her. Going low, she broke her stride to kick out at his feet. Her eyes widened as, despite looking away, he hopped up, evading the blow and pivoting around. Jade pushed herself into a roll, the sword biting clear into the road.

Coming up in a crouch, any hope of him being delayed by his sword was thwarted as he pulled it clear with ease, bits of packed dirt coming off it with a flick of the blade.

Jade frowned and rose, only to cry out and have to brace herself against the ground with one hand. The other hand went to her side, wetness bleaching her shirt red. Blood was all over her hand.

"You got me?" Jade asked, stunned, looking up to see a boot filling her vision. The kick sent her onto her back. Her side flared in pain at the impact, she gasped as dots exploded in her vision.

Boots pounded on pavement. Jade pulled herself up and saw Marines entering the square she was in. One saluted the captain, who was cleaning his sword with a cloth.

"Secured, sir! The package remains missing, though. Reports say it was handed off to a runner."

The package… Jade looked to the box; she was next to where it had fallen, after all that. It had opened on impact, its contents spilled on the ground beside her. No one else seemed to have noticed. A familiar mask — painted black with red and yellow eyes, thick eyeridges, a brow specked with tiny spikes, and dominated by a wide grinning mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth.

Of course she recognized it. And a chill that had nothing to do with shock or blood loss came over her as her blood reached the mask.

'You don't want to die here. So why not save yourself?'

Jade wasn't sure if she imagined it. But the question struck home for another reason as she looked back at the captain as he glanced from his subordinate back to her. Frowning slightly. Thoughtfully.

She could die here.

These guys weren't taking prisoners, and she was just an enemy to them. They didn't care about Hong Kong Jade or Kano Jade's stories. She could beat him alone, she was sure, even like this. Right?

But an army?

They had good reason to hunt this mask. It was evil. It was sooo dangerous. She would have stopped most anything she was doing if someone needed help keeping this at bay.

She grabbed the mask up with one hand, desperately rifling through all the reasons she wanted to live, even counting the Kano reasons. But stopped short, staring into the back of the mask looming like an abyss small enough to be held in your hand. So many reasons to live, but so many reasons not to go this far.

She didn't hear what the Marine said. Only the noise before he struck her in the back of the head and her face plunged forward, meeting the back of the mask.

The world fell away, and colors swirled through darkness, images and sounds coming and going so quick it was like a light show set to a broken song. No, she could find a constant in this whirlwind. Screaming. Everything was screaming. Save the one who was laughing.

Somehow she found her hands in the chaos of the maelstrom and then her head. Impulse over thought, she pulled her head off and breathed.

"FUCK," Jade gasped, coughing for breath as the ground rushed up to kiss her on the nose.

Blinking, Jade turned her head to see Whiskey Peak from a lower angle than usual. A few blinks and she remembered this was reality and tried to recall what she had been doing.

Siting up, she ignored her throbbing face and side even as she grunted in reaction. Her arms pressed something to her chest. Heavy limbed, she held it out and found herself staring face to face with the mask she had just worn. The mask of the Crab Tribe. An Oni Mask.

"Bad day," Jade coughed, her throat feeling raw. Looking around, she found herself alone, surrounded by dead Marines as well as Millions. Several had bits of them ripped apart, or twisted unnaturally.

The images made a good bit more sense now, Jade realized. That was not how the masks worked, right? But then how had she taken it off so easily?

How long had she had it on, she realized, blinking?

"Devil…" a man growled.

One of the corpses moved, and Jade realized as it got to its feet it was actually alive. Pudding was not dead — one arm hung uselessly, he had at least one stab wound in his gut, and all but his left pony tail ruined leaving his hair wild. But still alive and armed, and so very angry.

'It would be good to run now,' Jade realized, but her body just locked up in pain when she tried to rise, screaming out.

"Those were good men!" he growled, limping the distance between them. Jade watched mutely as he drew closer, the mask slipping from her hands to clatter to the ground.

'I can't die here,' Jade thought plainly, as he dropped the sword he couldn't raise and drew a pistol from his belt.

He struggled to raise it, but as he fumbled the hammer back, half a dozen injured and rattled-looking Marines ran into sight and raised their rifles without question, following their boss' lead.

Jade's mind raced through the fatigue, and it came to a frantic conclusion. She couldn't run. She couldn't fight and there was no reasoning or tricking her way out. She was going to be gunned down in this horrible place in a horrible fake world!

She swore she could see his finger squeezing on the trigger as his face twisted into a smile that was fury and satisfaction entwined.

"Huuukk!" Jade gasped, pulling back and nearly falling over despite being on her knees.

The Marine went flying, the shot had gone wild. Jade gaped, her mind trying to catch up to what her eyes were seeing.

Trailing behind him was… something?

Her mind lagged as the substance erupted from beyond her sight again and whipped around. Slow to keep up with events as it lagged from a near death experience she hardly reacted.

The Marines were being killed, she finally realized. Blades at the end of tendrils catching the moonlight were snuffing them out with brutal efficiency.

Something exploded in the direction of the harbor. The Marine ship, Jade realized, was the only possible source of that much explosives. It had gone down with all hands.

How could it be any other way?

How?

Jade realized the screaming had stopped. So she and the biggest killer yet were alone together on Whiskey Peak.

The moonlight was so beautiful on the mass graves that were the cactus rocks. Could even Baroque Works cover the whole of such monumental stones with graves someday, Jade wondered. Would anyone bother to bury these people? Her?

The footstep made her breathe. Shoes on the packed dirt of the road. It was coming. Right now.

Jade didn't remember standing, but she was when she saw something move in the shadows of an alley made dark by the moon's angle. She found it in her to try and die on her feet — it wasn't much for a do-over, but it was something.

The mighty killer didn't sulk or even stalk. He strode into sight, the indisputable king of this moment of horror and death. The tallest man she had seen since arriving here. Broad shouldered too, she could tell. The fur coat worn over his shoulders was enhancing the effect rather than compensating.

Immaculately dressed, his pale, manly, handsome face was marked by a scar she had seen across the Very Important pirate posters. The greats that were never meant to be harassed in any shape or form. The scar had reminded her a bit of a line of teeth across his face. In person, she found herself expecting that second mouth to crack open and grin at her.

She overlooked the oversized golden metal hook in place of one hand until he raised it to point at her. No it wasn't oversized, that was a weapon.

The buyer had arrived. Crocodile, of the Seven Royal Warlords of the Sea.

And she had been holding his desired purchase.

Jade slowly went to one knee, slow because otherwise she might fall from pain and the weight of his gaze. And she might be played with by the world and faceplant into the mask.

Down on one knee, she held the mask up and out, an unmistakable offering. Her eyes went to the ground, as he came closer.

She heard him fiddle with something, then the familiar sound of a lighter being worked. He lit up a cigar… God, she could recognize that sound now?

Later she would be sure it was sheer exhaustion that kept her from flinching or fleeing when Crocodile prodded her cheek with the tip of that massive hook. She looked up and saw him studying her with a lazy expression, including a chomped cigar burning cherry hot in his mouth. But his eyes were intense, curious.

"You actually took it off. I just saw something that is supposed to be impossible. I would like to make use of this talent of yours," the warlord said.

He turned to go, the mask still in her hands. Nothing more was said, but she realized there didn't need to be. There was nothing to grab or pack. Not even tears to be shed, were there? She looked to where the captain lay motionless, both halves of him she noticed, getting to her feet.

She had followed the swordsman after a massacre that was merciful compared to this. And this was all one man, with no effort. And there wasn't a request, because this time there was no choice, was there?

Focusing on breathing and her steps, she followed after the great pirate through the streets of Whiskey Peak, the black mask held tight in her hands as if her life depended on it.

 **X X X**

Sleep. She did not sleep. There were no dreams. No stretch of boredom, for time had little meaning. It was a moment of pensive assurance. The realization in the face of defeat that she would continue to exist onward.

With that assurance had come a certainty. Certainty that despite obstacle and time, she would rise once more. For what reason did her existence endure, if not to once again rise in glory?

But there was nothing here but her. And she was an idea and memory at the moment. Such things were acted upon rather than actors. So there was the moment and then the waiting for next. A tick awaiting its tock.

With a sound of thunder, came the tock. Crimson eyes blinked and lungs drew breath, while sweet chi pumped a heart that had been stilled. The Queen of the Shadowkhan reached out and parted the ether, stepping from nowhere to somewhere.

The moment passed, the darkness receded, the impression of blood, death, and mortal peril intoxicating but fleeting. But the pendulum of being swung, a tick following a tock...

The cave was dark and damp, the sunbeams strange intruders through cracks and shadows that evaded her comprehension played out across black walls. But it was something, and she set her bare feet on the sharp hard ground, the discomfort a thrill. She was real once more, and though dwelling in darkness, she dwelled once more.

Gathering herself against a wall, curled up in comfort, she let the darkness wrap her up. She was weak now, very much so. But rest would benefit her, and she felt the power that had roused her was not far gone.

It would return and she would be ready. Not to rise, no not yet, not for a long road from these catacombs to a throne somewhere far distant. She would be ready, and she would grow stronger.

Patience. Not her strong suit, but she could learn. Smiling to herself, the Queen slept in darkness and dreamed of black oceans and hidden shapes in their depths.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Well here we are. Most of this actually gotten written around December I think it was, but some vital parts refused to fall into place. Hmm, not entirely satisfied with this I admit, but I think this is the best I can get with it._

 _Jade's time in Whiskey peak was hard, for me as well. Jade is not the kind to be contained but she was contained here, a very blunt introduction to how cruel the One Piece world can be._

 _For me at least Jade's experience at Whiskey Peak was inspired in part by Karlo's backstory in "Hanley" by Nibelungvelocity, one of my favorite Fanfics of all time. With someone falling into this world but instead of having good people and mentors on hand, gets stomped in the face._

 _Importantly this really moves us beyond what Toxinvictoria and I worked on scene wise. Just like Jade here we are entering new territory stuff that T.V. And I discussed and a few scenes were pitched but not written out much._

 _As with all my stories I don't know of the opening frontier will make it easier or harder. But at the very least I am happy Jade is now able to ride with the Big Boys and start to grow stringer and progress in this world._

 _Such things in store, now only to reach tem so hey can be shared with you all!_

 _Speaking of my stories, this chapter came as a surprise, since January I have been working on something special for my PDJ fans. Its not been an easy project, Zim has really had to help me on this one beyond the usual. Zim'smostloylaservant really is great Slow progress, sleeping problems, and the lousy weather here have had their effects too I admit. But, however slow, the progress brings it closer to the day I finally post this for you._

 _I hope you will like what's in store._

 _Long days and pleasant nights!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or One Piece.

Betaed by: Zim'smostloyalservant

* * *

Chapter 3

Swimming With the Crocs

Jade awoke and realized she was on a ship. The rocking motion from the waves alerted her to that before she opened her eyes. Opening them, she saw she was in a ship doctor's room; a better equipped one than an she had seen at that too. Frowning at this, she was hit with a recollection of what happened.

Sir Crocodile, one of the most dangerous men in the world had showed up. Even without the wanted posters, she would have recognized him from the Swimsuit Edition of the Warlord Calendar in the break room in the best tavern back in Whiskey Peak. The guys never stopped complaining about that, so they could get their own break room the woman had shot back.

Yeah, and the mask. And everyone at Whiskey Peak was probably dead. All those jerks, very dead, including the kids. Yeah, all that had happened, Jade realized.

Going back to sleep seemed a good idea, jade thought letting her head fall back onto the pillow and closing her eyes.

Next thing she knew, someone had decided a slap to the head was the best way to wake someone up. It was more annoying than painful. But with a sigh Jade looked at a grumpy guy in a doctors coat, wearing on of those old timey metal circle things doctors wore in old cartoons on a head band.

He gestured over his shoulder with a thumb and jerked his chin. Apparently she was wanted elsewhere.

 **X X X**

"You know who I am," Sir Crocodile said. He sat in the captain's cabin, behind a desk whose legs were cut to resemble his namesake.

The ship was huge, bigger than any pirate ship Jade had seen at Whiskey Peak. And better run, from what little she had seen. They had actually had medical tools that looked a bit respectable in the doctor's quarters, and a doctor who looked like a doctor.

This was a Warlord's ship. Just like he hadn't asked Jade if she knew; he had just made it clear he knew she knew. There was no swagger or boasting in this man here. He wasn't an insecure pirate chasing dreams or fearing his ambitions were beyond him. He stood among the mighty, and he knew it.

Jade just nodded in answer, feeling like she was facing down a 12-packing Shendu without a chi spell to her name and no back up.

"Are you important in any way?" he asked, with a look in his eyes that made it clear what he thought.

"No, I'm a girl from Kano who ran off to sea to be a pirate," Jade answered quickly.

"A belli a dozen tale," he remarked.

"Yes, yes sir," Jade agreed.

"Good, you understand then. Do you know what this is?" he asked, opening a desk drawer and taking out the Oni mask.

"Dangerous," Jade answered, reflexively taking a step back. That thing, in another world, had made her start to see Jackie of all people as food. And it had used her to slaughter Marines in this world. The depicted face was frozen to one expression, but she could swear it was watching her.

"Heh, a valid answer, I suppose," he gave a momentary mirthless grin at her reaction.

Jade dove into her Kano memories before he followed through on that question. As if pulling an outfit from the back of the closet she had only looked at and putting it on. She needed the right answer, and it to not be a lie!

"A demon mask. This one really has a devil in it," Kano Jade said, cringing at the memory. The warlord smiled, apparently liking what he saw.

"There are four great powers that defy all reason — haki, Devil Fruits, chi sorcery, and finally, these masks. While the other three are well known, the masks are legends and rumors. Much like hicks in East Blue often are shocked to find Devil Fruit are real, many outside the Grand Line have never heard of these masks.

"The given reason is that while the so-called devils in fruit can be mastered, and haki is a blessing, and chi magic an art of spirit and mind, these masks are not a power that can be wielded. It is said by both rumor and the Celestial Dragons' lore that to wear these masks is to be overtaken and consumed by an overwhelming force. It devours the wearer, who can only be unmasked in death and until the body is consumed they would rampage without end or purpose with an army unending.

"Yet you took it off, and you seem healthy enough. That's rather interesting. Especially as the eight men and women I have tested it on while you slept all lost their minds and had to be killed. So, not total lies. So what makes you so special, girl from Kano?" he asked turning the mask to face him.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully. The only person she had ever known who could take a mask off when possessed by it was Paco. And the black mask… it had been so strong last time, it had been corrupting her even with only half. Why was she able to remove it only with her own hands, no removal spell of any sort?

"Well, for the moment at least, you are the only one who can harness this power to any degree. Whether you prove useful is yet to be seen, but you are of sufficient interest to warrant investment. I offer you the power that comes from serving under my Jolly Roger. In exchange you are mine, whether or not that power blossoms," he said.

It could have been a deal. But it wasn't, Jade knew, looking up warily to meet the man's cold stare. The only thing she could discern was a certain amusement in those eyes. He was enjoying both the mystery and having power over it, she guessed.

If she refused, he could just kill her and keep searching for someone else that could use the mask. Maybe she was the only one, but more likely he thought it was just rare, and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea would be better equipped than most to go through a vast bloody field of candidates until he found the right one. And even if she was unique, him being thwarted wouldn't make her any less dead.

"It would be an honor to bear your mark," Jade said, bowing deeply.

"And you won't, yet. I have a reputation. You'll need to prove more than just one trick before you join my crew… Yu," he said, "I don't care what your name was before; consider this your birth into the world of pirates, and I give you that name. Happy birthday, it's going to get worse before it has any chance of getting better."

He gave her a sincere smile as he casually claimed ownership of her. Jade didn't see it, she more felt it. She dared not look up, fearful that her wary expression might mean her death.

She decided right then, he would come to regret this.

"In a few days, we make port at the main base for my pirate operations on the Grand Line. As a Warlord, I generally have better things to do than micromanage lackeys hunting lesser pirates. But if I don't show up once in a while, these fools begin to forget whose mark they sail under," Crocodile said.

 **X X X**

It was only the second time they had spoken. After the doctor had cleared her for duty, she had been put to work as a hand on the ship. It was one made for speed and, she assumed, for stealth. It wasn't flying any colors that she could see. She supposed even a Warlord had business too dirty for his title.

Not for the first time, as she watched the infamous man behind the desk, Jade had to admit it was real different seeng him with all of his clothes on.

"For now," he opened a drawer and pulled out the mask, "I want to make sure it wasn't just a fluke. You will put on the mask."

Jade swallowed; she had been expecting this. He had spared her because of this, after all. He had killed every other Baroque member on the island the Marines had missed, she thought. Sir Crocodile may not have loved to kill, but he thought nothing of doing it either. If she refused or failed to meet his expectations, she would be dead and given to the sea and he would hold onto the mask.

He walked past her and turned, looming over her. Reaching past her with his good hand, he offered the mask. Jade took it gently and held in in front of her in both hands, staring into the back of the mask. She couldn't see it — not just black wood, but the space between the frames was dark like a shrouded night.

Jade steadied herself easily, but that sense of vertigo looking into the mask made her want to cast it away. Into the sea, for preference. But the Warlord behind her was ready to strike. If he hesitated, it would only be for fear of lost power and profit, she knew.

She was Jade Chan, she resolved, steeling herself and setting her lips. She did not flee from problems, she faced them and came out on top. Even if it meant doing something dumb!

She smacked the mask onto her face and was a bit surprised to feel it hit. Jade had kind of expected to fall into a black void or something. But no; while it was dark, as there were no eyeholes cut into this thing, it was definitely a piece of wood getting intimate with her face. Her nose in particular was objecting to this situation.

Had Crocodile swapped it out for a dud? Or maybe-

The mask grabbed her face with, everything.

Jade blinked and then stumbled back, finding herself staring at a bizarre city. And realizing she could see again, she put a hand to her face and found it mask-less.

"Well, not in Kansas anymore, or Grand Line for that matter," Jade noted, looking at her surroundings. She stood on a black dirt road, a dirt road that seemed to have been painted to look like a city road. The city around her was a mishmash of San Francisco and Hong Kong. Though not really, she noted, walking down the street. It was more like a painting, and maybe a few snapshots, all mashed together. An impression of the cities, rather than the reality.

And yes, she could see some blocks of Kano buildings as she reached the crest of a hill and looked out over a stretch of the city clear to the sea.

"So, guess this is a mindscape or something? My homes all coming together?" Jade wondered aloud. So then, if this was going by dramatic laws, that probably meant some kind of jump scare or passive-aggressive chat with the mask was coming.

"Greaaaat, hello, anyone? This isn't my first rodeo with the bump in the night stuff, so can we move on?" Jade called out.

Jade planted her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the painted hard-packed dirt. Waiting for a voice, a monster, a thunderclap, or even a musical number by tiny people. Something dramatic to get things moving.

Pulling her hair back, she grabbed some twine from her pocket to pull it into a tail. But while trying to gather it, Jade paused and frowned spotting something.

Hugging the coast, sticking rudely into the city's waterfront, was a rocky outcropping, black stone adorned with dead trees and brush. And, she was willing to bet, a creepy cave facing the sea. Something that did not belong to any of her memories of these places.

"When did that get there?" Jade asked, leaving her hair alone to begin walking to the beach.

 **X X X**

Jade did not like this city, she admitted, feeling some relief at reaching the beach. It wasn't really a city — people made a city, and this place was deserted and silent. Walking down the white sands of the beach, there were at least the sound of waves and cry of the gulls high in the sky. And in front of the cave, tiny black crabs scuttling and burying themselves in the sand.

Jade stopped short of where the sand turned black outside the cave. Yep, one spooky dark cave with stalactites and stalagmites making it look like a tooth lined maw; just above the tide line too. All as too be expected.

"Welcome, Jade Chan," a deep voice called from the darkness of the cave.

"Isn't that my line? You're the one trespassing in my head," Jade remarked warily, looking for movement in the darkness.

"Our head, for the moment, and you put the mask on by your own will. For now, we are joined joined by the very magic that seals me. You know the danger, child of two lives. So why come here?" the Oni asked.

"…You know my story?" Jade asked.

"Yes. You are also different from the many who have tried to bear my power. No doubt they told you I consumed them. But that is a mistake. It was more that I crushed them," the Oni said.

"And that is so much better," Jade snarked.

"If someone lifts a weight too great, is it the cargo's fault when it crushes the unworthy bearer? The result was not my taking control, it was my power with no one in control. Do you think these masks were crafted so we could be free? No, the powers that sealed us saw power to be harnessed. Even if you entered this cave, the most I could do is kill you. To take your body and walk the world again? No, killing you just kills you," the voice said.

"So, you claim to be helpless?" Jade asked.

"What I wish is to be helpful. For so long I have been sealed away from all pleasure, only granted glimpses and fleeting tastes through the crushed. But through you, I can experience the world once again. And you, you chafe under the shackles you keep finding yourself in. With my help, you can have power to hold the chains rather than be bound by them."

"I don't want to hold others in chains," jade objected.

"Of course, of course. The world you recall is strange, as is your tale. And my own part in it," the general answered from the darkness.

"Taking the fact your reality is just a spell gone wrong pretty well aren't ya," Jade pointed out.

"Yet by those rules, it has always been. Can you be so sure the world you remember was not brought about in such a way? Maybe the world you called home was just the wish of someone else brought to life. Such contemplations are pointless, I think. We both have goals, and both can help the other. These are far more relevant matters to consider," the general casually dismissed her concerns.

"Trying to make a deal while reading my mind?" Jade remarked.

"It's hardly reading — your griping internally is like an obnoxious concert down the street. I couldn't be ignorant of your grief if I tried. But no deals, you're not ready yet. And our time is up; you must assure the Warlord all is well. Best keep this conversation secret."

With a gasp, Jade found herself back in the captain's cabin of Crocodile's ship. The desk, the windows with the drawn curtains, and a presence looming over her. A hand went to a spot of pain in her neck, and came away with a drop of blood.

And the hand was blue. And the arm, both arms, she realized.

Feeling numb, she blinked and realized she could see. With some hesitation, she touched her face and found the mask there. She could feel her hands on it but faintly, like the skin was covered in thick wrapping or something. The mask had melded with her face; she even opened her mouth. Feeling her scalp through her hair, it felt the same.

"Well, as you are calm, it seems to be different,' Crocodile said.

"Yeah… was I blue last time?" Jade asked. She really hoped this wasn't permanent.

"Summon one," Crocodile commanded, his hook coming close to her neck again.

Jade was surprised at how easy it was. Raising a hand, the darkness within flowed; a line of her shadow shot out and, reaching a point near the desk, it widened to form a circle large enough for a man to stand in easily. And from that circle, a Crab Khan rose into sight. It was as she remembered.

"Give it a few basic orders," Crocodile ordered.

"Go two steps to the right, then sit down," Jade commanded, feeling sweat beading on the mask and running down her neck. The Shadowkhan obeyed, but she felt the Warlord's attention on her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. There was no compassion in the question, only a scientist's academic concern over the rat he was experimenting on, Jade thought, baring her teeth.

She stopped, surprised at the urge to attack him. She would certainly die. And it wasn't at all needed.

"The mask," she said by way of answer.

He exhaled, blowing smoke down on her. It didn't make her cough; guess the mask was good for something, Jade thought.

"Remove it," he commanded.

Jade reached up to her jawline, and even though there was no seam between the mask and her, her fingers somehow slid under.

The mask came free with stunning ease, and she took a ragged breath.

"Interesting," Crocodile said as the Shadowkhan sank back out of sight and he plucked the mask from her blue hands. As he made his way to the desk and put the mask away, Jade watched her hands. The blue faded, and by the time he had lit a new cigar they had returned to her normal tanned tone.

"Congratulations, you are worth keeping alive. But it seems you are not strong enough to make use of this power. Fortunately, I have a man at the base who can set you on the path to power. You will remain there until you reach the threshold I will set for him. And you will never speak of the mask to anyone but me. Or Whiskey Peak. Consider yourself to have been born in this ship," he commanded, his cigar burning a hot cherry.

"Aye aye, captain," Jade answered, saluting him. The gesture amused him, and with a wave she was dismissed.

To be left behind again grated, but he had a point. Because right now, she was feeling a little regret leaving the mask in there with him.

 **X X X**

The Crocodile Pirates' base was located on a small island about the size of Whiskey Peak, but instead of being arid, it was jungle hugging a grey mountain. The base itself was a walled complex reminiscent of a castle save for cannons adorning the walls, and instead of a big tower it seemed to have a bunch of warehouses in the center. It struck Jade as a bit boring, in that it was only clearly a pirate base due to the Jolly Roger flapping over the walls.

The ship puled up to the pier, and as arrival work was done, Jade got ready. She was just another hand on the ship until Crocodile said otherwise, he had ordered. Which meant helping unload the ship and other pier-side work.

Before the world went crazy, she would have resented this pointless busywork, but compared to Whiskey Peak it was nothing. These guys, and they were mostly men, knew their tasks and they didn't care about her presence. It was all about getting the job done.

And when it was done, she was tapped by a tiny pirate with a clipboard who took her name as Yu, as she had been ordered, and marked her as a new recruit without hardly even noticing, even as he made note of assigning her to a barracks. An all-female one, she was pleased to find out.

And at the mess that night, she got to eat her fill. The downside was no pay until she got her shore leave. But as there seemed to be no town on the island, she didn't have anywhere to spend it anyway.

So the day and night passed, busy but satisfying for Jade. And she dreamed pleasant dreams of shadows and sands that she would forget on waking.

 _Mariejois:_

The agent looked the part, with a slick black suit and well-groomed blonde hair. Even sunglasses to cover his eyes and make his pale features stand out more under his fedora. By contrast, his superior's bald head lacked a hat to cover it and his blue eyes were clearly displayed. He wore a red sailor's shirt with a black jacket over it and dark pants.

They both walked down a stone corridor adorned with statuary situated in niches. Mostly of regal figures bearing arms against some unseen foe.

"You've done well, and I've looked beyond the recommendations," the superior remarked.

"Thank you sir, I strive to serve."

"Well, this is the big leagues. Of the CPs, three operate in the shadows. CP0, while official, primarily deals with things too hot for others to handle; for every act they do in daylight, there are five even the other branches will never know. CP9, on paper, is another criminal counteraction group, but in truth they specialize in assassinations of enemies of the World. And there's us. Not as dramatic, but we serve justice in a vital way. One that includes regularly dealing with the different interests and… difficult figures in the World Government. I think you have what it takes, so you get thrown into the deep end on day one, agent.

"Remember, he may not hold the title of Saint, but this is still a full-fledged Celestial Dragon. I don't care what kind of entitlement you have dealt with in CP5, this man is literally beyond our reproach. You don't strictly need to be here, but if you go anywhere in this organization you will have to deal with people like him solo eventually. So today, observe your manners, speak only when spoken to, and pay attention. And speak only when spoken to."

The agent made to say something, but stopped. His superior looked back over his shoulder as he reached out to knock on a big fancy door.

"Yeah, I said it twice. He has a thing about people other than him speaking out of turn. Do it, and you'll feel his wrath," the senior agent warned. He knocked on the door and shortly it swung inward, a woman opening it. She had black hair pulled back into a pony tail, tanned skin, and sunglasses perched on a somewhat prominent nose. A pretty face and a fine suit, a pretty woman in her late teens or early twenties the younger gent guessed, until she smiled and he realized his superior had already entered the room.

It was a small reception space, with the secretary's desk tucked against one wall and Kanoesque decor on the walls and style of furniture. The door opposite the hallway exit was less elaborate, but he regarded it warily.

"You are expected," the secretary said, opening the door for them. There was no time to hesitate as they entered the presence of a higher authority.

The elder Celestial Dragon was seated behind a desk, consulting a thick tome and illuminated by a fancy desk lamp. The rest of his office was shrouded in darkness.

"Commander Black, CP13, reporting your eminence. This man is a new agent here to learn," the commander bowed slightly, the new agent bowed deeper.

"Bah, what do you have?" the Celestial Dragon demanded, slamming his book shut.

"The trail is cold. Pudding seems to have had a lead, but he has disappeared along with his ship, no trace."

"A traitor."

"Doubtful. The man has flaws to be sure, but he never seemed to waver in the cause of justice. More likely he is dead."

"Hmm, dead heroes are little better than living traitors; neither serves the World well. Marines today are a shadow of what they once were. Though the same seems true of the CPs," the Celestial said, leaning forward and clasping his hands, illuminating his wrinkled features better.

The new agent tightened his fist at their efforts being denounced by a glorified desk jockey who probably hadn't left the Holy Land's sphere since before he was born.

"That item cannot be left as a cold case. It is a danger to the World. Bad enough the red mask remains lost! But as it is clear you are not up to the job, I have two people who are ready to work the field. You will prepare them and then set them on the hunt," the Celestial ordered.

"From which CP? Or are they Marines?" Commander Black asked.

"Neither, they are technically a civilian, and my secretary," the Celestial said, waving the matter off.

"A civilian? You can't justify-" the junior agent objected, before catching himself. The Commander closed his eyes with a sigh and the Celestial Dragon's eyes sprang wide, glaring at the agent and getting to his feet in fury.

Commander Black pressed fingertips to his face as the new guy cried out and fell, tasting the wrath of a Celestial Dragon. It wasn't like he could retaliate or anything. He had warned him.

"Ouch," the junior agent groaned, rubbing his head where it had been struck.

"Aiyah, you agents too soft in head in both ways. One more thing, in my day Marine chore boy would take that hit and not go 'ouch.' Commander Black, I think you make poor pick with this one. Send him back to sender and give slot to my nephew."

"Nephew?" the junior agent asked warily. He got two fingers brandished at him menacingly for his trouble.

"That would be mentioned civilian. One more thing, do not think rank equals power, verrry foolish. I may not hold title of Saint, but that is because unlike my so-called superiors I do the job and have little need and less want for stupid luxury and ceremony. I'd like to see any one of those politicians best me in maaaagic!" the elder ranted.

It went on for some time, until the newest field agent of CP13 left with Commander Black.

"Don't worry, you're not the first to lose a job with your first meeting," the secretary said as they left.

"I presume you are ready to work the field," the Commander asked the smiling woman behind the desk.

"Oh yes," she said.

"I trust you'll be easier to work with than His Eminence?" Black asked, gesturing back to the door with his thumb. Ranting could still be heard.

"Probably not, but I am cuter," she shrugged giving an unsettling smile while closing her eyes.

The Commander sighed; sometimes he wondered if sailing to death and glory with Admiral Zephyr would have been the better option.

 **X X X**

Jade was awoken too soon.

She didn't grumble when her shoulder was grabbed and shook, but she did open her eyes to try and kill the perpetrator with her glare. And prepared to lash out if it was an attack. The fact it was a guy set off some alarms, but he drew his hand back when he saw her eyes open. Her anger was mixed with confusion on seeing the man.

He might have been one of the ugliest men she had ever seen. His skin was sunburned, his mouth was too wide, he had a horrible short spike Mohawk running up his angular head, and his bug eyes seemed too far apart and crosseyed, with a long broad nose in-between.

"Captain's orders, up and at it you," he ordered with a jerk of his thumb over his shoulder. He exited, and Jade planted her feet on the floor.

She guessed showering was not going to happen yet again.

 **X X X**

"I am Salaman, and the captain has ordered me to make something outta you," the ugly man said.

Jade stood at attention as Salaman circled her.

"Nothing to say? Good. Talking back or talking during a fight are boons to be earned. A real pirate is an earner. Fools think it's just taking, easy! Sailing with skill to evade kingdoms and Marines is work. Getting strong enough that those flee before you is work. Being able to steal the treasure before they know you did, is work. And I am going to work you. It will be a question of what breaks first, your limits or you. I'm not here to teach you to think. You obey me without question, no head games from Salaman. You get past me, then maybe the Captain will want you thinking for yourself. But just so you know, he told me if I decide you aren't worth his time, I'll kill ya," he dropped the threat as the most casual line so far.

Jade actually blinked, wondering if she had misheard. Out of everything, he was nonchalant about murdering her?

"First task. Run," he said holding up a saber.

"Run?" Jade asked.

"ARE YOU A PARROT!?" he bellowed and took a swing at Jade. Barely dodging the strike, she turned and started to run.

"How fast?" she grumbled, leaving him behind.

"Fast enough my jogging can't catch you," Salaman said. Jade glanced back and saw him keeping pace a few steps behind her.

"Slow down or stop before I say so and it's permission for me to kick your butt. Welcome to training! Slakakakak!" he cackled distinctly.

 **X X X**

And so it began, some of Jade's strangest training ever. One day it was all about legs and distance. Another, she was hauling and stacking rocks. When she asked about weights, she had been surprised by his contempt.

"Do you haul dumbbells away as loot? Maybe haul barbells into battle? The heavy stuff you will be hauling will be different and likely not made to be carried in haste," he had said.

Another task was hauling trash from one dumping site to another without gloves, no shoes, and only a muscle shirt and shorts on. With him haranguing her to not only avoid any cuts from the garbage but avoid getting any crud on herself.

Then he made her try and serve tea to a set of ten while throwing rocks at her and the tea set. Having to protect herself second and the tea party first.

And that was the first week.

On day seven, she had been allowed to sleep until three o'clock. At which point her had tossed her out of the bed and into a wall, and demanded she warm up or else she'd end up a giant cramp. Thus, with dread Jade entered a darkened room, seeing Salaman's eyes catching the light in the large chamber.

"A week has passed. You have not failed beyond redemption yet," he told her.

"Yaaah," Jade slurred.

"But this hard work is not enough! There is one more thing you must master if you want to be a great pirate."

"Something to do with sailing?" Jade asked.

"NO! Behold!" Salaman declared. The lights started, and Jade felt her brain slide into some kind of other gear or something.

Under the light of the disco ball, Salaman started to dance with skill that his odd body made so very absurd.

"Dance, you must dance and be able to party like a pirate! Come on, ye scrubs n coves! The drinks are on me!" he declared, and from the side door several pirates burst, rolling barrels and carrying trays of food.

"Wha?" Jade said, as a dance party broke out around her. Narrowing her eyes as the madness refused to cease, she punched a nearby pirate, grabbed his beer, and chugged it.

"Fine then!" she shouted, stomping onto the dance floor where a dancing Salaman was making a come hither gesture in his brake dancing to her.

 **X X X**

The key to staying sane was accepting that the world was insane, Jade decided. After sleeping off the dance party of absurdity, she had been thrown right back into Salaman's training.

At the very least, she had to admit it was training. Squint your eyes and twist your head and she could see what he was driving at. It was a bit like what she had read once about savate when Jackie had her read up on other schools of martial arts. With some savate, you learned it wearing shoes, because it was expected you would use it with shoes on.

Salaman was teaching her to be a pirate, and in his case that meant being prepared for any circumstances. From doing mundane stuff while under fire, to being able to run away with burdens while being pursued, and being able to react to problems while undressed and without shoes.

And so the pattern went, and Jade was pleased to feel like she was getting better at his tasks. Though he still insisted on weekly parties. Jade would rather relax, actually, but apparently Salaman also took it as a matter of training that a pirate must know how to party hard and dance like they mean it.

One of these days she would beat that strange man in a dance-off.

 **X X X**

Jade woke to find Salaman looming over her. He wasn't always in charge of her training, and others could be mote polite waking her up. Or not. But he never let her wake up like this.

Jade tensed in the hammock, expecting him to attack.

"Get ready. It's time for a raid," he said flatly. He left without further comment, leaving Jade blinking.

No warning, no advice. Just going into a fight? What the heck?

She dressed quickly and followed the other pirate stragglers to a part of the base she hadn't been to before. It was a large room that could have been a conference room, with a large map mounted up on the wall, and Salaman perched on a crate with a stick he was using as a pointer.

He summed up the situation with the island shown.

It was a relatively close island, part of the Humhah Kingdom officially, which was apparently a larger island. Anyway, some eighteen years ago this island, Drezin, which only boasted one town and a few timber and fishing villages, had been overrun by a fairly strong pirate crew. Instead of just a raid, the pirate leader had set up shop and made a pact with the King of Humhah. In exchange for the King letting him lord over the island as Baron of Drezin, the King would continue to get his tax money. A pact had been made and the pirates had continued to use it as a base, raiding under their jolly roger, only to then hide under the Humhah flag. The matter was too minor really for the World Government to get involved as long as it was kept out of the press.

But the old King of Humhah had died months ago, and now the new King wanted to prove his stones were bigger than his old man's, apparently. But he did not trust his own royal forces, who had been taking bribes from the pirates apparently. So he had appealed to the World Government to get rid of the pirates. And for whatever reason, the WG had passed the buck to Sir Crocodile, who had given the task to Salaman.

And so they had their mission. Wipe out the Drezin Pirates' mooks. Catch their captain and officers so they could collect the bounty and the King could execute them himself. And try not to wreck the island, so the King could keep making money off of it.

It was fairly simple. Most of the pirates were based in the very unoriginally-named town of Port. The other settlements seemed to be ignored, save to shake them down for 'tax' money or some such cliche. So in effect, they'd ignore the rest of the island save to move troops inland to form a pincer to keep the pirates from running to any escape ships they might have hidden in the island's coves or such.

They were free to plunder under the restrictions mentioned, with the understanding Salaman and Sir Crocodile got their cut.

Jade felt a chill, feeling herself reminded of the raid that destroyed Whiskey Peak. She shook the chill off, setting her face in a scowl as the meeting wrapped up and the pirates filed out, making ready to sail. Why feel like that? Whiskey Peak got what it deserved, hadn't it? That Marine had been wrong to try and kill 'her', but lancing that boil of a town had only improved the world, hadn't it? It wasn't like this was the real world, even.

And these pirates they were going to wipe out weren't just tormenting other outlaws. They were lording over civilians who had only been cursed with the bad luck of an old king who had been more concerned with money than doing his job. Jade was going to right a wrong here. That brought a smile to her face, as she helped load final supplies for the voyage.

She didn't notice the reaction her smile brought from the other pirates. Or how readily she listed herself as one of them now.

 **X X X**

Jade was on deck, working with the jibmen for the last length of their journey. She was a bit stunned that the main force was essentially going to sail into Port and attack directly, while two smaller forces were sneakily maneuvering to land elsewhere and close the noose. Salaman had been amused by her surprise.

"These swabs who pretend to be a Warlord crew won't want to provoke a fight with the real thing, girl. They'll want to believe, that like other pirates, we merely want to make port and debauchery, filling their coffers. It probably hasn't crossed that fool captain's mind that his deal is as dead as that old king."

It wasn't like Whiskey Peak, with a crowd waving banners to greet them. The town seemed subdued, dirty even. A nice place that had fallen on hard times, Jade would say, taking in the white-washed building with dark slate roofs and a fancy church steeple dominating the town center, along with a block of a mansion.

The only real activity was a half-dozen men on the pier, awaiting them with firearms held ready. The only ship besides the usual fishermen boats was a pirate galleon comparable to their own in size, but it looked a bit less armed. A broadside from their ship struck the helpless pirate ship as they reached the pier, and signaled the attack.

Salaman roared a battle cry, leaping from the deck, right into the waiting guards.

Jade was part of the first wave, so rather than the ship safely docked, she jumped down to the pier, and realized she was the first to do so.

"CIVILIANS! WE ARE WITH THE WARLORDS OF THE SEA! THE PIRATE WALTON AND HIS CREW ARE ENEMIES OF THE WORLD GOVERNMENT AND WE ARE HERE FOR THEIR HEADS! STAY OUT OF OUR WAY AND BE SPARED! MEDDLE AND DIE!" Salaman bellowed.

He ran off the pier as an alarm bell sounded and men abandoned the sinking pirate ship. Jade followed him, her fingernails would be digging into her palms if not for the athletic tape her hands and arms were wrapped in.

 **X X X**

Jade left the waterfront behind. The main avenue had a gate that could be closed to the harbor, solid-looking wood taller than most people. As defensive measures went, she found it laughable, easily clearing the gate as it was swung closed, having to plant just one hand on top.

With a flurry of kicks and jabs, she took out a pair of pirates and two men uniformed like police who had been closing the gate. They had not had time to slide the oversized latch closed, so with a moment's consideration, Jade drove her knee into the half of the gate in front of her, sending it swinging slowly but surely open.

A glance revealed reinforcements hurrying down the avenue toward the port. Men dressed like classic pirates, more of the local corrupt cops, and even a few powder-wigged servants that oddly seemed to have better stride and hold on their weapons than the rest.

Hearing more of her shipmates drawing close, Jade just gave the defenders a mocking wave, before ducking into the nearest alley, easily clearing the fence and garbage clogging the entryway.

She would do her part, but having done that good a turn, she felt no harm ducking out of an unprofitable brawl.

 **X X X**

Her goal was to reach the mansion and profit from all of this. It seemed pretty clear this guy was stupidly arrogant. After taking the town as his prize, he could have at least fortified it in some way. Instead, it seemed he counted on connections, money, and maybe intimidation to see him through troubles.

Jade was on top of one of the nicer houses, having taken to the roofs after deciding any sharpshooters would be busy with the big fight. A lot of the buildings were tight enough to let her cover the distance between, with the bonus of not losing her way.

And now, she was in the better-to-do district that the mansion presided over. Specifically a rooftop garden, sitting on a fancy bench eating grapes fresh picked off the vine. Seeded, but still delicious, she thought, spitting another seed onto the cobblestone rooftop. This spot also gave her a lovely view of the mansion across the way.

So what now?

She had taken her little break, letting the boss of this island send any further forces he might want. So right about now she'd guess he would realize that even if he won the fight his jig was up. So he'd probably run.

Would his crew hold together or would they scatter like crows to the wind or something?

Jade was not in this for Salaman, but she needed to get stronger, and training meant nothing if she didn't start to apply it. The One Piece was her goal; she couldn't be timid. Cautious, yes, such as not wanting to take on the combined best of a pirate crew that had made it this far on the Grand Line. But not timid enough that she'd just wait and do the least to plunder treasure afterward.

Then a window burst outward on the second floor and a man wearing a nice suit leapt down to the street from the mansion. Not fall, not plummet, leapt. His descent was controlled, and he struck a fine three-point landing, holding a saber in the free hand. He spared a look back the way he had come and Jade envisioned the scowl, seeing a man big enough to match the wanted poster of Captain Walton filling the window holding a huge gun.

The swordsman ran off and the captain withdrew.

Jade didn't watch that, though. She had her straggler from the herd. Change of plans, the mansion could wait.

Time for a hunt.

 **X X X**

The man was the navigator of the enemy crew. Jade didn't remember his name, but she did remember he had a fifteen million berri bounty on his head. Right now, what mattered more was that this guy with too oily-looking slick-backed grey hair had more reach on her by being tall and gaunt. And that sword of his…

They had torn up this cornfield between the two of them, standing in a circle of trampled and cut corn stalks. He was nursing a shiner and favoring his left side, while she had a brace of shallow cuts along her arms and torso.

How long had they been fighting? She wasn't sweating much, more from the heat than exhaustion. But that sword… one slip up. He was getting desperate; the sounds of battle back in town were fading.

"Kid," he said. The first thing he'd said since 'Get out of my way BRAT!'.

Brat? Really, she was still angry over that — she wasn't fun-sized anymore, she should at least start getting some adult respect, right? Or at least teen? And that wasn't going to happen, was it?

BLAST IT!

And she'd missed what Mr. Navigator was saying.

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked. The guy turned red, seriously, veins started to bulge in his forehead. Dang, what had she done to make him that mad, Jade wondered?

He lunged, faster than before, rage apparently giving him a boost. Jade took her breath, centered calm. Ready to turn his discord into her victory-

Then Salaman burst through the corn like some strange beast, holding a sword bigger than her and cut the guy's sword hand off.

"Eh?!" Jade said as Salaman laughed and punched the guy clear into the corn stalks with his followup.

"Ho! Looks like another fifteen million for me! Give me your belt, we need a tourniquet," her boss belly-laughed, gesturing her to follow as he walked over to the downed man.

She'd just had her bounty stolen! By the same guy who'd been running her through the mill! She shouted a curse to the heavens.

"Ho! Now you're talking like a pirate worthy of sailing under a Warlord!" Salaman laughed.

 **X X X**

With the fight over, the looting began in earnest. Movies tended to show treasure being hauled off by cackling pirates while a ton of stuff burned or something. And yes, that could happen, but pirates and rich people both tended to be paranoid about the good treasure. Which meant ripping up floorboards, knocking down walls, and ripping apart furniture, looking for bags of gold, jewelry, or in Jade's case, three very thick wads of berri tapped to the bottom of the bottom drawer of a dresser in an officer's townhouse.

The civilians stayed out of their way, which extended to the Crocodile Pirates raiding a general store; Jade herself binged on half a dozen chocolate bars. The place was going to get cleaned out anyway, after all.

The taverns, though, Salaman insisted they pay. Booze was serious business to pirates, and apparently blessed are the bringers of booze. It's just that if the pirates put the bars out of business, there would be no more bars and no pirate wanted that?

Anyway, Jade avoided that celebration to keep on searching.

She hadn't been able to finish her big fight. And it had boiled down to the guy having a sword when she didn't. That had never been a real issue for Jackie, had it? If he faced something his body alone couldn't best, he'd always seemed able to find something that would let him turn the tide. From a magic doodad to windshield wipers.

She was not a master of that as much, as she thought evidence indicated, Jade thought, wiping sweat off her brow as she tore up the late and unlamented Captain Walton's mansion for hidden loot.

Part of her said just use a sword. It wasn't like she was some honorable warrior monk, and it was vital to the restoration of the true reality she lived, right? But another urgently warned that maybe she was sliding too far down a slippery slope, and taking another step toward voluntary lethality could cross a line that should remain solid, however thin it might become.

Jade really wanting a drink right now was not helping her confidence in herself. With training, she had access to booze only when Salaman had his parties; he saw it as a reward. So she had thought the habit formed in Whiskey Peak was dead, especially with all the good arguments to neither blow money on booze or waste time plundering it from the local pirates. And, you know, how stupid it was to get drunk when bloodthirsty pirates, most of whom were guys, had their blood up on victory.

But no, there had been a strong urge to just relax and take the edge off instead of working to better her financial situation and standing with the crew.

Addiction, seas swallow it! Life was so weird these days!

For instance there was a time Jade would have been so grossed out by dragging a corpse. Now it was just annoying, and Salaman had let her plunder the corpses as payment for the service, so she didn't complain. The two rings she swiped were too gaudy for her to even want to try them on, but they would sell for something. One had stuffed his pockets with belli notes though, maybe as much as three quarters of a million. So that chore had not been a waste of time.

Still chump change to what she could have gotten for that bounty. And once they reached the square and she had been allowed to drop the bodies, she joined the rest of the crew prowling the buildings belonging to the enemy.

Which brought her back to this unsatisfying present.

The obvious plunder had been grabbed already, of course, and a lot of windows and furniture had been smashed just for the fun of it. Walking through the mansion of the late captain, Jade noticed an intact window, and feeling like a little experiment, grabbed a stone nose — presumably part of a statue reduced nearby to shards on the floor had made — and shattered the main pane of glass with a toss.

"Meh," Jade shrugged, continuing her walk with hands in her stuffed pockets. It really didn't make her feel better about losing out on the bounty.

Feeling a tad peckish, she headed for the kitchens. It was easy to find, the wine cellar door connected to the kitchen and several of the crew were still partying down there. And Jade realized, standing in the doorway of the empty pantry, they had stocked up on more than wine. Leaning down to check every shelf, Jade muttered, "Only a crumb too small for a mouse."

Snickering at her sort of joke, Jade leaned on a shelf and wondered if she should join the party after all. She didn't really want to, but she was feeling lousy and maybe that would distract her. She could just eat, and not drink any alcohol. That was absolutely a thing she could do.

And why did those floorboards look different from the rest?

 **X X X**

The stash proved fruitful, a chest loaded with gold coins and assorted jewelry. Not a terribly big chest, she could carry it easily in her arms, and wasn't that something!

But here it was. Even with tribute to the captain, this was a fine haul for her. As it was, she was wearing a thick golden choker with a round emerald stone affixed on it around her neck; simple caution, and frankly, while jewelry still wasn't her thing, options were not to be ignored.

Reaching the docks with her loot, Jade started to feel the stares on her.

"Well, looks like the rookie found something nice," Generic Pirate Thug Number 1 drawled. His friend GPT 2 took a pull from a wine bottle and laughed in what may have been merriment.

"Oi, this is just yer first raid with this crew, girly. You think you can just hoard that to yourself? This is a fine chance to build rapport with your shipmates by showing a generous spirit," GPT 3 said, wearing a powdered wig askance in such a way as to undermine his more dignified expression.

"Yeah, though generosity don't have to just mean treasure. As your generous seniors, we'll overlook a bit of stinginess for some nice kisses," GPT 1 leered, cheeks red.

Jade's face pulled into a smile, and she dropped the chest to the road, making the treasure clink and dance.

"Oh, I think she likes us!" the drunk said, tossing the bottle aside and stepping forward, lips puckering.

 **X X X**

"SLAKAKAKAK!" Salaman laughed, presiding over the waterfront on a throne of sorts made up of boxes of plunder yet to be loaded.

"Bwub thir!" One of the GTPs pleaded through swollen lips. Jade wasn't sure which one it was, their faces barely looked human now, much less distinguishable.

"No sympathy for tuna that bites a shark, boys! Now get to work!" the higher ranking pirate snapped around his laughter.

He sent them off with an imperious air, and spared Jade a look before taking a drag from a large jug that had been among the stuff of his throne. Holding her treasure under one arm, Jade went to join the effort.

The battle was done, the loot taken. The division would take place on the sea, and the King's men could arrive and look like heroes, foiling no one but soothing egos.

"Yer a real pirate now, girl," Salaman called as she left. She didn't look back, but her pace did falter for a moment at the words. But only for a moment. Plunder in hand, she kept going forward.

 **X X X**

Training continued on for the next six months; it was not really anymore variety, and Salaman continued to dominate her in sparring. And she had jobs at the base, just grunt work. She went on four more raids in that time, nothing as grand or profitable as the first though.

Fun fact, while Warlords and big shot officers could get rich on a Warlord crew, grunts not so much. At all. Because in addition to the usual captain's cut of the loot going to the Warlord, grunts got hit with another charge, the Warlord pardon cut. Basically they were expected to offer up twice the usual captain's share in gratitude for not having to worry about the law being after them.

No wonder the Warlords weren't busting with recruits. People might talk about pirates' pride, but if you weren't a big shot of some sort you were pretty much guaranteed to get nowhere fast, money-wise, on their crews.

Jade, for her part, tried to hold onto money, but there was little to do in her free time on the island but drink or gamble. She was still in the black by a good margin, but a good portion of that was in the jewelry she had taken to wearing. She hadn't suddenly become a girly girl or anything, but wearing your wealth made it harder to steal. And you were less likely to take off an earring or a bracelet to slap on the table than a bunch of berri notes.

Many of the pirates were in debt to the crew, she knew. They couldn't leave even if they wanted to, without paying first. No one had to tell her if they couldn't pay, it would come out of their hide.

Jade was sipping her tea while contemplating her next move in the poker game she was part of when a man burst into the courtyard she and about a dozen others were lounging in.

"The Captain, he's coming into port, one hour!" the pirate called, before running off to spread the word. The game was over, no loss no gain, as everyone packed up.

Because there was only one "the captain" with that tone.

Sir Crocodile had been to this base five times while Jade had been here, and all but one he hadn't stayed for more than two days. Rumor had it he was setting up a new base that would be unveiled soon. After all, this main base wasn't exactly boasting the most impressive pirates, so the heavy hitters other than Salaman had to be elsewhere, right?

More importantly, Jade had heard nothing from him each visit. He hadn't even glanced twice at her when their paths crossed. As if she was just another mook holding place in his mind, similar to a water barrel entry on the inventory.

But the boss' word was law, and he didn't have any odd eccentricities like Salaman. You couldn't see that man busting a move on the dance floor. Seriously, Jade had tried when tipsy at a few parties and couldn't even laugh as her mind had failed to form anything from the ether on that one. No, it was easier to imagine him, er, never mind, she thought, she had to polish something. Yes.

With all that said, when a Generic Pirate Woman told her that night that Salaman wanted to see her in his office, Jade got a feeling this was not going to be a typical evening.

 **X X X**

"Your progress has been acceptable. If barely so," Sir Crocodile said. The Warlord has been waiting in the office, no sign of Salaman, seated behind the desk with only a single wall lamp lit, leaving the man cast in shadow. The cigar he was smoking was glowing like a hot cherry as those eyes looked her over, as if she was something mildly interesting scrapped off a boot.

'I feel underdressed,' Jade thought.

"You aren't such a waste that you are better off being killed. But are you worth keeping alive, knowing what you know?" Crocodile stated. It wasn't a question, she could hear that.

Jade considered pointing out she was the only one who could wear the mask and remove it. But was she? That was going on what, eight months? Did she think he was just letting it burn a hole in his pocket all this time?

She may be expendable in his eyes, Jade realized.

"You do have something else you could offer, though. A few more ingots to put on the scale. Baroque Works. Their motto is mystery, and even dealing with them as I do, I have been able to do little more than than briefly peek through the blinds. Mr. Zero is a dangerous and brilliant man; only a fool would take him lightly, secrecy can't hide that from me. So any edge against him is appreciated. Tell me, tell me everything you know about Baroque Works," he demanded, smile and eyes illuminated by his cigar.

"…Can't. They didn't tell me squat about how it runs, Captain. I was just a lil' thug that grew into a bigger thug. They may pick days and numbers out of a hat, for all I know."

The smile vanished.

"So you're saying you are useless," Crocodile said, taking the cigar out of his mouth. Jade tensed to run.

*Clap*

*Clap*

*Clap*

The clapping was slow, and drew Jade's eyes to the shadows. As if by magic, a woman seemed to form from the darkness, moving into the dim light by silent grace. Jade couldn't make out much about her, but she applauded one last time.

"Well, it seems you're not a soft touch of a stool pigeon. Good for you," the woman said, sounding quite bored.

"Miss All Sunday, I trust you are satisfied?" Sir Crocodile asked, glancing to the woman.

'Miss All Sunday, the feared right hand of Mr. Zero,' Jade realized.

"A test," Jade said, looking from the so-called Miss All Sunday to Crocodile. Though it occurred to her she had no proof that the dark-clad woman was in fact a member of Baroque Works.

'Ugh, I'm going to end up with a headache and maybe paranoid to boot,' Jade thought.

"It seems our little charade has played out. She did not betray you even for money and under my seeming protection. She's either loyal enough or cynical enough not to talk," Sir Crocodile said, reclining a bit in his chair.

"Indeed," Miss All Sunday said, "Based off this and her performance with your crew, we will be taking her back. Mr. Zero believes she has it in her to apply for a Frontier opening. But first, a little more training under my guidance is in order."

"And you'll we wanting this back," Crocodile said, tossing the mask to Jade, who caught it out of reflex before looking stunned at them.

"Surprised? I fully intend to make use of that power, but as of yet you are the only one who seems able to wield it. And as a novice at that. Mr. Zero and I are essentially running a bet. My gamble is that I will be able to bring you back to my side when you master that power, or if you fail, the resulting disaster will ruin him enough to let me take Baroque Works apart. He's hoping to win your loyalty through advancement in his organization, or fear, so he can use that power through you."

"Those… seem like bad gambles," Jade managed, wondering how these men lived running stakes like that so casually. The Warlord gave a smile to match his name.

"It's the world of pirates. If you aren't ready to bet big on a roll of the iron dice, you had no business leaving port, much less hoisting a flag. There's nothing more to be said, get out," he ordered casually.

With that Jade followed Miss All Sunday out of the office. And within the hour she had packed her meager belongings and was setting sail yet again for parts unknown with a dangerous stranger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _And now as the wider world starts to get explored and react to Jade you start to see how this AU's AUness doesn't start and end with Jade and others getting dropped there. Just as you will see some aspects of the JCA world the worse for getting mixed with one piece, some things like the Celestial Dragons are markedly improved._

 _But don't worry, even if the CDs won't be the same level of Hate Sink as the original there will still be plenty of bad stuff going on in the WG. To tone down the CDs and have them be more useful, at least in theory, was the plan since back when me and ToxinVictoria were forming this AU._

 _And don't worry Luffy will still be the Luffy you know, even if his crew gets a bit of a lineup shakeup, and the Strawhats will be the weirdo heroes we love. It will take more than merging realities to shake Luffy from his Luffyness and his ability to drag other people into it is at least equally durable._

 _I admit I am getting impatient myself to get too Jade being ready to start making waves as a powerful figure, and get her interacting with the nakama that will influence her journey._

 _I will flat out say it now; Jade will not be a Strawhat._

 _But that's enough for now._

 _Long days and Pleasant nights to you all._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or One Piece.

Betaed by: Zim'smostoyalservant.

* * *

Chapter 3

Briefly Billion

Jade wondered if there was any ship out there that really worked fundamentally different. Was there a pirate crew, for example, with actual pirate jolliness and whimsy? Because being informally inducted into the ranks of the Billions was subsequently a lot like being a mook of the Crocodile Pirates. There were probably hidden charges here too, Jade thought as she swabbed the deck while rain turned to snow.

"Freaking Grand Line weather. Someone get their hands off the thermostat," she grumbled.

The ship was a small but fast one; other than her, there only seemed to be five crewmen. The pale woman in near Goth attire calling herself Miss All Sunday had not stirred from her cabin since the voyage started, with only the bulb-nosed navigator speaking with her. Maybe she was a vampire. Really, between this world and the real one, Jade wouldn't be surprised. Though aliens might be an interesting change of pace.

A massive wave surged over the deck, forcing Jade to grab her bucket lest it be torn away by the ocean and taken out of her salary. Her victory was short-lived, at the sight of a Sea King squid thing now on the deck, and it did not look happy.

"Calamari on the table tonight, lads!" the captain said from somewhere as an alarm bell rang.

 **X X X**

Jade didn't get the name of the port they finally made, er, port in. But she was grateful when she was chosen as Miss All Sunday's personal pack mule. Was the woman carrying an arsenal in her trunk, Jade wondered, straining under the leather-bound and brass-adorned luggage as she followed the woman into the city.

'All things considered, yeah, it could be an arsenal. But seriously, it should not be this hard after all that training. What the frack?' Jade fumed internally. After what seemed too long a trip, they reached a tiny mansion thing? Mansionette? It was definitely nicer than a mere house, but seemed to fall short of the full mansion deal.

The holes in your vocabulary you never knew were there, Jade thought as she entered and handed the trunk off to a uniformed butler. She smiled when he immediately plummeted to the polished wood floor under the weight.

"You won't be going back to the ship," All Sunday said, accepting a glass of wine off a tray from a maid.

"Goodie," Jade answered. The woman gave a smile that didn't reach the eyes.

"You might be longing for the sailor's life soon enough. We begin tonight."

 **X X X**

All Sunday had the mask when Jade entered the ballroom. A sad excuse for a ball room, it clearly hadn't seen use in years. The windows covered in blinds that might have been nailed in place and furniture of all sorts stuffed against the far wall. But the chandeliers were alight, letting the once polished finery almost shimmer though the dust.

It seemed to suit her superior eerily. The grandeur and an almost hostile apathy. That should have been a contradiction; the fact it didn't seem to be at the moment, was probably not good.

"Put it on," All Sunday said. Even Jade could barely react in time to catch the mask as the other woman threw it. Jade's hands stung at the impact; she blinked at that much power and accuracy from such a lax position.

Note to self, All Sunday was as dangerous as you'd expect the number two to be in an organization like this.

Nodding, Jade complied.

Jade found herself back in the city of her mind, sitting down this time at a little cafe terrace overlooking the beach. Glancing down the coast, she saw the outcropping and cave wasn't far off.

Finding the bottle on the table empty, she decided there was no point in waiting around. Hopping down to the sand, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked towards the cave.

It was as she remembered, right down to the feeling of an unseen watcher in the darkness.

"It has been awhile, but time well spent. You have grown much stronger. Well done," the unseen General said.

"So here we are. Is this going to happen every time I put the mask on now?" Jade asked, squinting her eyes.

"Only when we have need to talk. And we do have need to talk now. It seems you are a good student when given a clear goal. And I would be a teacher to you."

"Ohh, the old slow corruption via evil mentor thing? Nah. I seem to be having a lot of jerk teachers already. Pass."

"You think you can afford to leave such cards on the table? You can't even bluff me, young one, your hand is pathetic and you are under the scrutiny of monsters. Unless you become a monster too valuable or too dangerous to idly toss aside, you will remain a pawn."

"I can summon Shadowkhan already, thanks."

"Inefficiently. Their number and durability are subpar even now, and the toll on yourself makes them of questionable worth in open battle. These are muscles you do not know how to train. Brute force your way through it as All Sunday expects, and your progress will be dubious and pulled 'muscles' likely. Also, summoning drones is only a single facet of the power you command with the mask. The simplest one to call upon, but in so many ways the least. Especially without the other skills to properly balance it."

"…What other abilities?" Jade asked.

"Did you really think it was humans who first discovered how to call upon darkness to bolster their bodies? Armament Haki, as you know it, was inspired by our art. The potential for that first art flows through you while the mask empowers you. Ah, I feel your interest. But for now, attend to more pressing matters. I will be waiting."

 **X X X**

The lessons were not like Salaman's. Here, Jade learned how to not be noticed. Miss All Sunday, in her seemingly endless state of world weariness, inducted Jade — or Yu as she called her — into the art of not being noticed.

The woman had nothing but more disdain than usual for the idea of a thousand faces, or shapeshifting. Using gold to solve a copper problem, the woman put it. No, her art was as she had demonstrated to Jade on that first day in the mansion. Posture, bit of makeup, tone of voice, expression. And of course, changes of wardrobe and hairstyle. No dye, though. A good disguise is nothing you can quickly ditch, she said.

And Jade had to practice it. Including robbing stores in plain sight only to go there a day later in disguise and not be connected. That it worked seemed to validate the woman's point.

The combat training… was less than ideal. Mostly the woman threw stuff at Jade. Lethal things. Compared to Salaman, it was woefully boring. She almost wished to try and have tea during it.

 **X X X**

It really was getting easier to use the Shadowkhan, which should be good. She hadn't been able to increase the number from three, but she could summon them for five minutes now without passing out.

All of which should be good. But, it seemed there were side effects.

"You are turning blue," Miss All Sunday pointed out as Jade inspected herself in the mirror. She'd like to say that was an exaggeration; it was more a tint of blue than being blue. But yeah, it was sill there she noted, pinching her skin.

"It's always faded back to normal before," Jade said.

"Well, it's not now. Maybe it builds up over time? Too much use at once," the other woman drawled.

"So, I should take a few days off from the mask?" Jade asked warily.

"Don't be absurd. You need to be able to use it as needed, and well. If it's like weightlifters bulking up, you getting bluer is an easy tradeoff. However, it does run counter to our stealth training. Blue women aren't exactly common, and you already stood to stand out a bit too much."

"So what do we do?"

"You keep on training. I will take care of the problem."

 **X X X**

Once again, Jade stood before the cavern on the beach. The General was closer now, his bulk more defined.

"You know, instructing would be easier if you stepped inside. So many little things that could ease your path to power."

"Ask again, and I go back to ignoring you," Jade stated.

"Fine, fine, the more difficult path can yield its own rewards, after all. Now, the first thing you must do is strive to feel."

"What?" Jade flatly asked.

"The mask holds power, and you access that power by wearing it, but that power pools and escapes your body. This is oversimplifying, but the key here is visualization, not magical particulars. As it stands, that energy is wasted, and only travels through your body in spurts when called on. You need to draw the energy, not just from the pool but from the mask. Take a grip and tug it through your body, from the head to the neck, to circulate the torso and flow through the limbs. At first it will be an ordeal, but it will become easier. Imagine carving a canal; with each stroke, the canal grows deeper, and the water begins to follow the cut more readily. This basic pathway will allow your body to both hold more shadow magic at a time, and also let you move it throughout your body. This will make spellcraft easier, and in time allow you to draw upon it as armament. And another long-term benefit will be being able to further branch from that pathway as it grows stronger, like bones being enveloped by veins and arteries, letting the magic permeate your body to the last organ or muscle fiber, making it stronger, better."

"And make me crazy as well as blue?"

"What is sanity, child? Merely the assumptions about what opinions and behaviors are acceptable to the elite, and the majority are willing to let themselves be commanded by those elites. But to be less navel gazing, this is a matter of the body, not the spirit. If anything, having power will, I think, allow you to escape those moral dilemmas your superiors might push you into. The power to say no without fear of reprisal is a wonderful thing for self-determination, and self-respect. And what's wrong with being blue? Some of my best friends are blue. Frankly I think you will look better with it."

"I don't want to hear any beauty tips from a crab monster who lives in a cave. Stick to the teaching and remember you are not the boss here," Jade snorted, crossing her arms.

The lesson went on, but soon Jade left, back to the real world.

"She's not doing it," a little girl's voice hissed in the cave. The General turned lidded eyes to the speaker, crouching on a stone.

"Patience, Your Majesty. She's no fool to leap so quickly."

"Heh, these days maybe."

"What she was is less important than what she will become. She is wary, and rightfully so. But power is something she craves in and of itself; with her cause to delude herself to that power-hungry nature, she will not resist long. And I will be ever helpful and supportive, and you silent. Until she has become one of us in body and you will be able to usurp her spirit, taking the fortress of a form she has built as your own."

"And then I free you," the Queen remarked.

"A small price to pay for freedom."

"How long? You can leave the cave, but I'm stuck in here with nothing but sharp hard rocks and sand in the darkness. It doesn't even stay dry!"

"The light still shines, my Queen. Until that sun goes out, to leave this concealing darkness will destroy you. You have felt the agony it brings," the General said. The Queen stroked her left arm reflexively.

"Years, many years. And we must ensure she survives so long and the mask doesn't slip from her grasp. Steel yourself and relish the scraps that slip down here. These lean years of darkness will be repaid a thousand-fold in time," the Shadowkhan assured his junior, lightly striking her scalp with the heel of a great claw.

 **X X X**

"This is the solution to your skin problem," Miss All Sunday said, putting a suitcase down on the parlor table. Opening it up revealed it was full of jars that looked like they had been dipped in gray paint.

"Makeup," The woman said grimly, plucking one of the jars.

"That's it?" Jade deadpanned.

"Not just any makeup, girl. On the Grand Line, there is an island that is hell on earth. Where any man worth the name or woman worthy of the name will find infinitely smiling horrors. Between the deep blue seas and that lipstick-slathered horror, give yourself to the Sea Kings. But they do make a makeup that can last for days, even weeks, against all manner of elements, even makeup that can serve as light armor. This will bury that incriminating blue until you want to show it," the woman said, looking at the jar as if it had given her personal offense.

"Well, enough talk. Time to paint you like a fence," All Sunday said, unscrewing the jar lid.

 **X X X**

Jade rolled up the sleeve of the white shirt she had on, her tan was back.

"Was it really necessary to cover everything with that gunk?" Jade asked All Sunday as the woman lounged, sipping a glass of wine.

"Yes. Never make your cover so fragile that a simple bit of undressing can blow it. A good cover can take months to build and only fall apart in a second if you are stupid. Now, time for a test. Oh, no mask this time. It's time to prove to me you can do more than punch, kick, and not die."

"So you want me to steal something?"

"Replace something, actually. This letter for another. You'll be infiltrating a party before the switch. You'll get the details later, but the mansion is usually too well guarded for our purposes."

"So I'm going to be dressing fancy and pretending to hob knob?"

"Ha, no. The real guests will be too well-known for that with a tight clique like this. The unknowns will be the hanger-on women, and men. And between that face and those muscles, you aren't about to pass for the kind of lady of the evening who gets into a party like this," All Sunday said, "No, you'll be passing as extra help. You have a face just right for rent-a-servant. We already have a uniform ready. Just remember, when the drunks pinch you, don't hit back."

 **X X X**

Despite Jade's worries after that butt-pinching comment, the servant uniform was the definition of tame. Black pants with sensible black shoes, a white button-up long sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless vest, and a black bowtie. No playboy bunny or sexy serving girl for the rich guys at this party, it seemed.

Still, Jade thought, adjusting the tie in a wall mirror, as she turned her chin a few different ways.

"The right face for hired help?" she questioned, considering a face she's always thought of as strong when puberty left it less "cute". It's not like being considered cute was something she aspired towards. And it was hardly like the dreary Sunday was taking good care of her appearance, Jade assured herself as she opened the servant door and made her way to the serving exit of the house.

 **X X X**

Getting in was easier than she had hoped. As scheduled, she had arrived at the last minute to join the throng of hired servants taking a break before the party started by the rear entrance. They'd mostly arrived an hour earlier to assist in the final touches of preparations and go over routines.

A quick "Sorry I'm late" and grousing over how her pay would be cut for the night made the others not think twice about her. They just saw a new girl shooting herself in the foot and resumed talking in their cliques or relishing the warm twilight before an evening of struggling to and fro for the client and then a long cleanup.

And when it was time to head back in. The guard let her pass with the herd.

Things got less easy after that.

As the guests arrived, she was tapped as a tray girl, mingling with the guests with trays laden wth either water chestnuts wrapped in bacon, or mushrooms stuffed with funny-looking cheese. For all that there would be a banquet later, these guys were hungry.

Though the worst was having only one item left, hoping someone would take it as she made a circuit and then duck back into the servers. Where she hoped to slip away.

But the organizers watched them like hawks, no one came back without an empty tray and no one wandered off, between tray girls and the guys manning the bar and sweet counter. And the saps taking coats; who even wore coats in this weather, Jade wondered.

Finally, the party moved into the deeper mansion and the host — the fattest and seemingly richest guy of the lot — started giving a speech and they were permitted a breather. Endurance-wise that was nothing, patience-wise Jade felt like ripping the bowtie off her neck after the organizer had straightened it four times without even asking first. But no, it was better to be able to pass herself off as a lost or lazy serving girl if found, and missing uniform pieces would undermine that.

Jade snuck through the empty velvet halls, hoping her absence would be overlooked or misattributed to some mundane activity. Sneaking was an old skill, the greatest worry being the old house's creaks would give her away. There were guards about, though she had only seen one, a man in a suit looking bored out of his mind as he strolled past her. From his posture and stride, she guessed he had some good training, but not good enough that even with the long knife on his belt she'd have to worry about him. The whistle hung around his neck though…

Still, the guards weren't trying to be quiet, so evading them was more time consuming than difficult; she didn't even need to do anything interesting to get to the room she needed!

But now for another hard part. She had the combination of the safe, but not it's location other than this room. Said room was predictably a study, lots of paintings and framed documents to hide it behind. Or one of the bookcases? Maybe a rug?

Not only was time limited, but she was supposed to leave no sign of tampering.

Soooo, if she was a rich old fat guy, where would she hide a safe?

…

"Huh, that didn't work. Okay, break it down, Jade. He probably would want it easy to reach, so no top shelf. And he doesn't look like he's in great shape, so bending his knees a lot for under carpet stuff is no. And something he could replace easily, so servants wouldn't notice."

She looked over the room, and settled her eyes on a relatively small landscape painting by the writing desk.

"Well, hello there," Jade said, lifting it to reveal a small wall safe.

 **X X X**

"That was anticlimactic," Jade noted, laying in her bed in the Baroque Works safehouse. A picture perfect exit and handover, no sudden twists or anything. If this was a movie, you'd cut away from it.

The only thing she had gotten for her trouble was Miss All Sunday giving a mildly unpleasant smile, saying they could really focus on the mask now.

 _Weeks Later:_

Jade had taken a certain liking to sailing, but not sailors.

Her orders had been to take service to work her passage on this ship. But tell no one, so she wasn't even sure if it was a Baroque Works property. And she was not able to destroy the perverts who kept ogling her and making, ugh, noises at her. To be fair, it was at most four men if that out of a crew of almost thirty. The rest seemed to treat her as wall paper or mutter about a woman doing a man's job. That muttering she actually didn't much mind; they made no actual trouble of it, and compared to what she'd been through, that seemed almost quaint as annoyances went.

But these guys, she'd like to break some bones! And maybe something else. They were so freaking weak, too. Crocodile had oozed power, and control. Reeked of… well, she wasn't quite sure what, but it had been inspiring in a way. Heck, even Salaman had, though far less appealing. A lot less, that face. These guys, it was like some oversized ugly beetle was catcalling her. The very idea of it, entertaining such a notion.

So it was a relief when she reached the port she had been directed to. She hit the dock with her luggage as it was in her hands, and left without looking back.

The island was called Jaya, a frontier kind of place she had heard from other sailors. There was one town on the island called Mock Town, because of the bad attitude of the locals. The north side of the island was settled with farmers and the like, who kept the town fed. The southern half of the island was apparently wilderness, with a forest in particular that was home to large and aggressive insects. Oh, and apparently recently south side had become off limits unofficially, as a pair of pirate captains had set up their base there, declaring the south side their territory.

Aside from the possibility Miss All Sunday called her here to fight those bugs or pirates, Jade supposed it mattered little. It wasn't like such a backwater of a backwater like the south side of Jaya would ever matter.

Mock Town was every inch the pirate port, though. The ship she arrived on seemed the only vessel not flying a Jolly Roger. Jade figured the island must have been too out of the way for pirates to operate so openly without a Warlord's protection, or these guys were too weak for the Marines to bother.

Backhanding a pint-sized pickpocket boy away, Jade looked around, adjusting her sunglasses. Now she just needed to find the Tropical Hotel. Which at this rate would be some filthy stye.

 **X X X**

The hotel turned out to be quite a surprise. For one, unlike the near-Wild West feel of the pirates, it wasn't some cliché two story building or even the more elegant things she'd seen in other towns. Rather, it was a series of buildings on upraised stilts, hugging the coast moving away from the town.

It really had an exotic tropical feel to it. Jade smiled, walking into the establishment.

"Oh dear, oh dear, you can't come in! The entire hotel has been rented out for the week!" a young man wearing a head wrap with a mustache said, rushing out from somewhere. His hands were clasped, and he was sweating at an alarming rate.

"Strawberries," Jade said. He froze mid-grovel at the code word. Then bowed his head.

"Please follow me to your room," he said.

 **X X X**

Settling in was easy enough, the room was good if not great. To no surprise, she found an envelope that told her to come to the VIP pool at noon tomorrow.

And to not wear her makeup. So, blue and true for once; was it bad she smiled at the notion?

 **X X X**

It had been awhile since Jade had been for a swim without her makeup. It felt a bit odd; the full body makeup was not stifling, and it might have been her imagination, but her skin seemed to be practically lapping up the sunshine and open air. Felt like she could start skipping as she made her way to the pool.

She had actually considered a two-piece from the store selection yesterday, just to have done it. But had decided to stick with a one-piece, a dark blue to match the light blue of her skin, with a lighter blue towel tied at her waist like a skirt. Brown, or light blue; yeah, her own skin tone was likely gone until she was able to fix the world.

But for once, the mission did not require her to be Miss Yu or do some blatant pirating.

Walking under the trees of the Tropical Hotel, listening to her bare feet on the polished cement, she sighed. This world really was beautiful, she had to admit. The oceans, the islands, even most of the cities and towns she had seen, had a certain yesteryear charm hanging about them.

And it could offer privacy as well. She took a fork on the path away from the main hotel complex and soon came to a bridge to a small islet, with a white steepled roof peeking over the ornamental stockade style fence. There was a suited bouncer in white guarding the footbridge over the measly 50 yards or so of surf.

He did not challenge her as she walked past him onto the bridge. Either her picture was on a list, or it was known no one went to the private island without invitation. And after slipping through the gate, she was met by the ever-gloomy face of Miss All Sunday.

"Finally. You are the second to last to arrive. What an achievement. Go frolic in the water with the rest for now," the unenthusiastic woman sighed.

Still deadly, but the woman was not inspiring unease like Jade felt a Number Two should. A little effort and she could be far more… everything.

The pool was easy to find, at least, and yeah, five women were there, swimming and lingering in the water. Menacingly.

Menacingly.

Said twice because it was quite odd. Seriously, she had never gotten this many bad vibes from a swimming pool crowd. Heck, she herself dunked into the shallow end as dramatically as possible.

'Seriously, if this was an anime, we would be getting a screen split for all the glares and stoic menace going around. And why is everybody here touting an hourglass figure?! These women look more like swimsuit models, not martial artists, fighters, or assassins! Is this an agent gathering or a line-up for a Baroque Works pin-up calendar? …Oh crap, it's a trap and this for a pin-up calendar. Curse you, Mr. Zero — I should have known a villain would be a pervert!' Jade thought, growling and making two of the scary ladies back away from her.

Yeah, diverse hair color, some straight, some curly, but she seemed to be the only one with some real muscle tone and blue skin. She was totally gong to be April, wasn't she? Freaking April!

"Kyahahaha! WHAT FOOLS WE HAVE HERE!" a woman cackled loudly. Jade sighed at what was surely about to be meeting another exceedingly dramatic person. But turned in the water and saw, a lemon.

"Huh?" Jade said, almost lifting her sunglasses off.

No, it was just the image of a cut lemon, printed on a yellow one-piece so bright it glared through her glasses. And the woman who wore it was… different.

She was no hourglass, she was plump. A ripening apple, with some thickness to her exposed limbs and the start of a double chin on her round face. But not just some lazy fatass, Jade noted. Her electric green eyes were sharp and intense as they swept over them. Her grin was more confident than cocky, and her long, pale blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. And while she jiggled as she moved except for the breasts, Jade knew the difference between just fat and muscle. Tohru and El Toro had both been big-bellied, but were no marshmallows.

The woman twirled a parasol over her head, a smart choice with her very pale skin.

"You're my competition? Ha, they might as well just give me that agent slot now! Kyahahaha!" she cackled again. Jade frowned at the taunt as the woman stopped at the pool's edge. She had just been dismissed as a weakling!?

Wait, agent slot?

"You think you're so hot, fatty?" one of the other women accused, swimming up next to Jade. A redhead this one, sea-tanned skin with clear tan lines.

The lemon woman's jaw tensed, quickly releasing, but Jade saw it and smirked. So, not so confident as she made herself out to be.

"I can tell just by looking. You're all in that pool, and that means there is not a power between you. Whereas I am a veteran devil woman," she boasted. Jade blinked, and sure enough noticed that everyone else was in the water. Devil Fruit weren't nearly as common as some people thought. And if you had time to master it…

Jade looked to the grinning woman in the one-piece and decided that would be the one to watch.

Back when she was dropped in this world, she would have made a crack. She even now could think of a zinger, namely that anyone can eat fruit and if she thinks that equals power, she is the fool. But Jade instead stayed silent and swam backward with a kick of her legs in the water, dropping down to put her mouth under the chlorinated water. Eyes focusing just past the devil woman, watching without staring.

The new arrival looked around impatiently and took a seat on one of the deck chairs, twirling her parasol. Yeah, if she couldn't swim, Jade could understand being impatient with waiting here.

She was among the sharks here, but she was certain the irritated woman was the contender to deal with.

The other women were gathering in the shallow end, so Jade back-kicked her way into the deep end, keeping Parasol in her sights.

"Don't think a few drops of fish blood will give you the edge in the fights."

"Yeah, most of those stinkers are useless in a real fight anyway," the hitwomen called. Jade frowned, letting herself sink to just nose above the water. They thought she was part Fishwoman? Because she was blue. Racists, she thought annoyed.

"All here then," All Sunday said, walking in. Adjusting her sunglasses, Sunday breathed a dramatic sigh, and grabbed the front of her dress. Ripping it off revealed a fencer style outfit underneath, positively covered with knives strapped to her body. And proof she was not in peak shape.

Jade looked to Parasol, who was watching the senior agent. The new girl weighed a lot more, but carried it and herself with a lot more… power? No, poise? Confidence. Darn, that would bother Jade until she pinned it down.

"As I hope most of you have realized, you women have been gathered here for a reason. Due to certain… differences of opinion, the spot of Miss Boxing Day has opened up. And Mr. Zero, rather than shaking up the existing lineup, has decided to allow you fools a chance to leap ahead. Okay, first rule, is that I kill anyone who tries to flee. Second rule is, last woman standing gets the agent slot. Third rule is that there are no more rules," All Sunday said.

"Sooo? When do we start?" Jade asked.

"Now, bimbos. Fight," she ordered, narrowing her eyes.

The five model candidates hesitated. Jade didn't.

Water might be the weakness for Devil Fruit users, but she bet Parasol had already been thinking of ways to fish them out of the water. Besides, her training hadn't included how to fight in water that was, at shallowest, hindering her movements. So her blue hand grabbed the edge and she pulled herself out.

Water dripping down to the concrete, she looked on at a three-way fight in the shallows. Two of the women had pulled knives out, and as she watched, one with curly red hair fired a small pistol wild into the air as an opponent knocked her arm up and stabbed the gunner in the side.

Two of that lot had gotten out like Jade, eyes darting around.

"Where's Parasol?" Jade whispered. The plus-size woman was nowhere in sight.

Jade realized the direction she hadn't looked just as a yellow mass slammed down on one of the girls on the other side.

"Kyahahaha! Like my anvil drop?" Parasol asked, getting up from her sitting position on the out-cold smaller woman. She twirled her closed parasol threateningly at the woman nearest her, who after a moment jumped into the water.

"Che, pathetic," Parasol spat, glancing over the renewed melee in the water and looking to Jade with a wide, tooth-displaying grin. Jade returned it, giving a come-hither gesture.

"Your funeral," Parasol commented.

"Good day for a swim," Jade retorted cheerily.

Jade made the first move, dashing around the edge of the pool to the left. The woman could fly or something, but then had slammed down. Was it levitation? That must be it, not true flight then.

"So, blueberries for delivery, eh? Not my fruit of choice," the other woman snarked, as Jade crossed the distance.

Her hands were on her parasol's handle, no kind of defensive stance, but she was tensed, ready to spring. Jade pulled her fist back, ready to react to a likely counterattack.

Then her opponent leapt, and leapt. Aaand leapt!

Higher than the palm trees, the woman reached the apex of her jump and opened her parasol.

"Well, well! What will you do now?" the woman in the yellow one-piece laughed. Jade frowned, watching her float. So, the Devil Fruit power let her leap and float. No, jumping like that was at least part training, and she needed that parasol to float.

The idea hit Jade just as she realized the woman had drifted over her.

Jade was immediately embarrassed by the lunge to get out of the way of the enemy slamming into the ground. Now Jade could see the damage properly, the buckled concrete and the spidering cracks as the other woman stood up. But not without a wince.

Jade smiled.

"You change your weight. You go from light as a feather to evade and float then multiply it to crush. But it looks like you're not immune to the impact damage on your body. You need more training," Jade reprimanded playfully.

"Grrr, I was going to tell you how it worked anyway. Because knowing how my power works won't stop me from crushing you!"

"Cha! Good luck. All I have to do is dodge and you'll beat yourself into submission. You blew the element of surprise, lemon girl!"

"How dare you! It's just a side effect of my fruit!"

"Huh? Wait, no, that wasn't a reference to your weight. Well, your weight in a body type sense — I was referring to your swimsuit!" An embarrassed Jade stammered, blushing a little. She was not one of 'those' people! Some of her best friends were plus-sized. Well, back when she had friends.

"I'm more than just one trick!" Parasol said, taking a stance. Jade took her own, studying her opponent's. More a brawl than martial arts, it looked like. But Salaman had no fancy names for his moves and knocked her silly plenty.

Jade made the first move, ready to leap. She guessed the other woman's guard would drop when she went airborne. And if Jade grabbed her, she could slam super light into the ground with her then-superior weight…

Parasol didn't go airborne, she shot forward. It was only as the blow landed Jade put together what must have happened. The fruit power wasn't all or nothing; she'd lowered her weight enough so a log jump would carry her forward quicker and further while keeping enough weight and even lagging some probably to not go too high. And landing inside Jade's guard but next to her, planted a foot, maxing up her weight to put that weight into a chop to Jade's temple.

Stars flashed in Jade's eyes, and she spun away before the woman could belly flop, trying to pin her. Blinking, Jade hissed, tossing aside her broken sunglasses.

Parasol was scowling at her like a kid who was denied a cookie before dinner, pushing herself up from the cracked concrete. The bathing suit was torn now in front. Jade wondered if the behind was sill intact, taking in the sweating woman.

"Throwing your weight around is a bit of a bladeless weapon if you keep injuring yourself."

"Laugh all you want, you haven't laid a hand on me yet."

Jade pivoted on her heel and decked the Billion sneaking up behind her, feeling the woman's possible modeling career end as the nose broke under her fist. A thwumping sound made her glance to see Parasol on her back; another Billion pinned under it was croaking as her eyes rolled up.

"Well, I am going to get that grip sooner than later. My pride won't let me have you defeat yourself. Though at this rate, I'll have to hurry!" Jade taunted. Back on her feet, the lemon woman bared her teeth.

"I'm going to squish the juice right out of you! For smoothies!"

"Careful, I'm not as sweet as I used to be!" Jade yelled as she charged the woman, who threw up her thick arms in a guard.

 _About Thirty Minutes Later:_

Parasol recognized her mistake the minute it was too late. Jade saw it in the other woman's eyes.

It all came down to the fact the other woman lost her cool first. Jade was pretty sure she could have worn Parasol down with better stamina; the other woman was breathing harder, her chest so clearly moving with each breath. Though Jade had taken her lumps, and one slip up on her part could have ended it. She'd never fought anyone like this, perhaps that was the true peril of devil people? Each fruit was unique, so nothing could really prepare you for the first time facing them.

But this woman, while leagues better than those others, was too proud, the fight dragging on was hurting her pride. When Jade grabbed a deck chair as a weapon, the other woman had followed suit. After all, in a contest of leverage, she seemed to have an advantage, and Jade was sacrificing speed.

Parasol had made a good move, dropping her chair after pushing Jade off balance. The lunge was clearly meant to let her finally crush Jade, as she had been threatening. But when she got close enough to throw her weight, Jade had grabbed the nearest wrist and instead of trying to twist away, had fallen backward.

The other woman had lost track of the battlefield, and was falling into the deep end of the pool with Jade.

"AH-!" the bigger woman had time to shout before they hit the water. Jade had worried she'd try to press the attack, at whatever max weight she had, if water didn't cancel the power immediately. Jade could still be plowed into the bottom of the pool.

But no, the woman went light, probably reflexive, hoping she could jump clear even if she couldn't arrest her downward momentum. Not that it was an option, with Jade holding onto her.

Jade's grin vanished as she looked into the face of her opponent. The shock had not given way to rage, it was terror written on her features. Jade's surprise let her grip be broken by a wild flail. Kicking away and easily surfacing, Jade watched the other woman struggle in the choppy water. She knew Devil Fruits made people as able to swim as a hammer, but it was bizarre to watch. None of her motions seemed like even an idiot's attempt at swimming. And she just sank down to the bottom and wasn't even trying to spring out of it.

Jade took a gulp of air and ducked under.

 **X X X**

Jade was relieved the woman gasped and coughed before her head lolled to the side. They had just broken through the surface in the mid-depth area, Jade supporting the other Billion with an arm hoisted across her shoulders.

"No mouth to mouth for you," Jade said sternly, walking the insensible woman into the shallow end.

She stopped, noticing something with the fight over. Namely, the other would-be agents. In the pool or on the side, they were quite dead. Jade's eyes tracked one brunette corpse as she drifted by.

"Yah, it was me for the spares," Miss All Sunday said. The vice president stood, bored as ever, at the end of the pool, three bloody throwing knives held between her fingers.

"…" Jade stood her ground, not sure what to say.

"Drop the loser," Miss All Sunday commanded casually. Which meant kill her.

Jade was stunned. Maybe she shouldn't have been; last woman standing didn't have to mean fight to the death, but this world, with these people?

"Why?" the question slipped from Jade. All Sunday cocked an eyebrow, giving a look as if she had just heard an extraordinarily dumb question. But she answered.

"Baroque Works is no place for the weak or the failures. In her case, the second proves the first. Or maybe you're too weak to follow orders?"

Jade narrowed her eyes. She knew this group was ruthless; they hadn't batted an eye at Whiskey Peak getting wiped out, and that place had been horrible to its own, even. Almost made her wish she had stayed under Crocodile's banner.

But this? Bringing your people together where most of them dying wasn't just expected but desired? It made no sense! They had to have done some service or held some talent to make the cut, how could this not leave Baroque Works weaker at the end of the day than it was before?

And… she remembered the terror in this woman's eyes. For all her arrogance, and as unlikely as it was she'd have given Jade any consideration, it was clear that the lemon woman had not come here truly prepared to die. Like Jade had likely been when Whiskey Peak burned and she had realized there was no way out.

Yeah, she'd become a killer. In battle. This fight was over, and they were supposed to be under the same flag besides.

Jade's grip tightened on the other woman, and she returned the glare.

"Loyalty to the boss is paramount, right? So what do we do when following a superior's orders hurts the boss' interests?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Yeah, actually. Only the boss' word is law. And the boss wants powerful subordinates. Well, this woman is clearly powerful — I probably would have lost without a pool being here, and even then it was a near thing. I'd say giving the best a chance to redeem themselves is far more effective than just adhering to a failure equals death rule to the point of hurting the organization."

"…I think you are overestimating your importance," All Sunday said, raising her knife-filled hand.

A low whistle cut through the tension.

"Well, blue lady, if you had stones, they'd be dipped in iron. Most people who talk trash from a disadvantage are fools. But that little winning maneuver shows you're no fool."

The new arrival was a cowboy. A black hat, to be precise. Black hat, jacket, pants, black shirt, and cowboy boots. Jade had seen a similar style at Whiskey Peak, but compared to him it was a schoolyard bully playing dress up and a guy straight out a good John Wayne movie. He was smiling, showing a bit of teeth.

His black attire made his tanned, clean-shaven face pop a bit, and his white hair that reached a bit past his shoulders stand out starkly. Jade would put him in his late forties, probably used to be handsome but time and the outdoors had taken the edge off to just a sort of charming look.

And he was holding a large den den mushi with the number seven on it.

"Mr. Seven," All Sunday addressed him, "You are under my authority. Do not contradict me in this."

"He's not," a distorted voice spoke through the radio snail. All Sunday flinched, and that told Jade who it was right away.

"I reserve the right to erase failures, but in this matter it was a culling. Seven and this girl both confirm the remaining failure shows enough potential usefulness to warrant a second chance. But Miss Boxing Day, don't make a habit of this. If you can't back it up, you'll only be digging your own grave." The connection went dead, and Mr. Seven passed the snail off to All Sunday as he walked up to the pool.

"Well, if you're done with your soggy teddy bear there, it's time we hit the pavement, Miss Boxing Day. Orders are standing, and Mr. Zero is not known for idle patience."

 **X X X**

Packing her bags quick was old hat to Jade, and so was an ambush during an exit. Yeah, her life used to be awesome, though she supposed not really much safer. Well, life in Kano was safe, but very boring.

But more importantly, her way out of her room was blocked by Miss Parasol, bandaged up and wearing a yellow sundress. And wearing an angry look Jade was quite certain she didn't deserve.

"Okay, what's your game, Blueberry?" she demanded.

"Well, Lemon… I have no idea what you're talking about," Jade answered.

"Why didn't you kill me? I'd have pressed the juice right out of you. You know that. You want to build up a favor bank? Think I owe you something? Well, too bad — that was a fight to the death, and you spared me on your own, I don't owe you ANYTHING!"

The woman was so red in the face Jade couldn't help but think of apples. A chuckle turned into an outright laugh, making the woman stiffen up and darken. Calming down, Jade noted Seven watching and making a gesture imitating a clock hand ticking. No time for a fight, and frankly she didn't want one, so better to calm this crazy woman down with something she'll accept.

"I thought as much. It's just I had a good fight with you. And winning with water seemed cheap. I wanted you to live so we could fight again. And all that stuff I told them. So don't get yourself killed before we can dance again, it was fun," Jade said. The sincerity surprised her a bit. At least the woman was only pink now. How did she keep that nice pale complexion running around the seas, Jade wondered?

"…The name's Khriss Valentine. Remember it," the plus-size woman said, stepping aside. Jade smiled as she walked by.

"Call me Miss Boxing Day for now. If you beat me, then I'll tell you my name," Jade said, giving a two-fingered salute and wink.

"Well, I'm going to smash you, so it will remain a mystery!"

"Careful, Lemon, wouldn't do for that red to stick. Being called Apple would not suit you at all," Jade playfully threw back.

"Unless you're looking to kiss or something, break it up! Work comes before play anyway!" Seven snapped. Jade blushed, and the other woman glared death at the man, but Jade joined him and followed him out of the hotel.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Khriss yelled, reaching them as they hit the streets of Mock Town.

"I wasn't flirting, it was teasing," Jade insisted to the cowboy as he lit up a cigarette.

"Honestly, I really don't care. Now that you've wiped your feet on the mat, I'll show you around the hell you've entered. But don't worry, you'll be playing the part of the devil."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _ **YES, FINALLY! I have been wanting to get Valentine on the stage since ToxinVictoria and I were planning "Look Upon My Work". And now things are finally rolling! Ahh, satisfaction.**_

 _ **Anyway before you ask, I know Khriss is not her official name, but that wasn't info we could find at the time so I decided to stick with Khriss as I plan on fleshing her character out more than canon did anyway. As for her look, it seemed good to have some variety. If you want a visual Lord Altros did a request of Khriss in the Miss Valentine ensemble years ago on Deviantart.**_

 _ **Now i have other stuff I am working on including hoping to get more PDJ stuff out fairly soon. But in the meantime I recommend you check out a new PDJ fic by Lunabass, "**_ **Shards** **and** **Shadows** _ **". The start to what I hope will be a magnificent Dark Jade story.**_

 _ **And of course we all need to be mindful of the virus, take precautions and be smart out there. Offer support where you can to the community even if it seems small. Bad as things might get it will be worse if we don't remain mindful and care about each other.**_

 _ **As for me, good luck and God bless out there.**_


End file.
